Les seigneurs des étoiles
by iloveharlock
Summary: Ayant atteint la plénitude de ses talents particuliers, Alguérande voit de nouveaux univers s'ouvrir à lui, en bien, en mal. Et le jeune homme est bien évidemment encore loin d'imaginer toutes les surprises qui l'attendent !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator appartient à son créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à moi !

**1.**

_ Hébergés dans la demeure de Wylvéline la Reine des Sylvidres, Alguérande et Pouchy s'étaient régalés du menu végétarien qui avait servi, accompagné d'un des vins des vignobles locaux._

_ - J'ai passé un week-end idyllique ici, Pouch'. Merci pour ces jours… Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ! ?_

_ - Algie, tu as vaincu l'Unique, sans combat, parce qu'il était la projection toute puissante de toi. Tu avais déjà des ailes de dragon et là tu as vu ton incarnation absolue, toute furieuse ! Si tu libérais effectivement toute la puissance contenue en toi, tu pourrais parvenir à une métamorphose complète._

_ - Et alors ? J'en suis arrivé à la maîtrise de mes personnalités, si étranges et si effrayantes soient-elles._

_ Alguérande reposa ses couverts, se contentant de boire son verre à petites gorgées._

_ - Je ne vais quand même pas me transformer en dragon ! ? Aldéran ne m'a jamais parlé d'un truc aussi énorme !_

_ - Tu sais, Algie, cela fait longtemps que nous sommes en roue libre et que nos destinées se sont considérablement écartées de celle de cet ancêtre et que nous avons notre propre futur, _

_remarqua le jeune homme blond. Alors, qui sait, que tu évolues sous la forme d'un dragon n'aurait au final rien de surprenant._

_ - Sans façon ! grinça son aîné. Transforme-toi en papillon si ça te chante, mais laisse-moi mes boucles fauves retrouvées et mon charmant minois ! gloussa Alguérande en lui tirant la langue._

_ - Je comprends, bien sûr, assura Pouchy en se resservant de gratin de courges. Mais je ressens des ondes désagréables, que je n'arrive pas à interpréter… J'ai peur, pour toi, Algie !_

_ - Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais mener ma barque. Enfin, la plupart du temps ! Veille sur ce Sanctuaire, ne te charge pas de mes soucis !_

_ Pouchy lâchant soudain son assiette qui se brisa au sol, Alguérande se leva pour étreindre les épaules de son cadet qui s'était mis à trembler comme une feuille._

_ - Mon Pouch' ? !_

_ - Tu as la puissance du Grand Dragon en toi. Et bien que tu contrôles l'énergie démesurée tapie en toi, cette nouvelle force de folie pourrait malgré tout te dépasser !_

_ Pouchy se saisit des mains de son grand frère._

_ - Ne laisse jamais la Furie du Dragon l'emporter, promets-le moi ! Quelles que soient tes raisons, ne la laisse pas gagner ! Il est encore bien trop tôt pour ça !_

_ - Mais de quoi parles-tu ?_

_ Pouchy passa la main sur son front._

_ - J'ai eu une prescience, ou quoi ? Je crois avoir eu des propos, mais je ne me souviens de rien !_

_ - Ce n'est rien, sourit Alguérande. Tu joues juste les angelots de mauvais augure, à la Maetel ! Et quoi qu'elle ait toujours avance, je m'en suis également sorti ! Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que cela change… J'ai à protéger ma famille, et ce n'est la tâche de personne d'autre !_

_ - Oh, mon Algie, murmura Pouchy, réconforté. J'ai entière confiance en toi. Tout ira bien !_

_ - Oui, comme d'hab'…_

_ - C'est bien ce qui me tracasse, Algie !_

_ Et Pouchy serra encore plus fort contre lui son aîné à la chevelure fauve._

* * *

- Norys, il émerge !

A l'appel de Polyarpe Steinchield, le jeune homme avait quitté son poste près de la porte de la cellule, pour venir s'accroupir auprès d'Alguérande qui remuait faiblement.

- Algie, ou qui que tu sois, réveille-toi !

- Il s'est passé quoi ? soupira Alguérande. J'ai les idées complètement embrouillées. Ce Junguel, il m'a tiré dessus, non ?

- Oui, avec un pistolet à fléchette hypodermique, renseigna la koloïde au teint bleuté.

- Plutôt prévoyant et avant d'excellents réflexes, ce Junguel, il aurait effectivement pu t'exécuter sans chance pour toi d'en réchapper ! ajouta Norys Kholm. Heureusement qu'il n'en a rien fait ! Comment tu te sens, Alguérande ?… Et qui es-tu donc ! ? insista-t-il.

- Vaseux… J'ai juste envie de dormir encore un peu… Où sommes-nous et combien de temps… ?

- Le _Logstyr_ nous a embarqués, il y a déjà près d'une journée de cela, expliqua encore Polyarpe. Je suppose qu'il nous emmène à ce fameux Marché de Torguèse… Et, si tu veux, je peux répondre aux soupçons de Norys ?

- Non, je le ferai, quand je serai moins fatigué, souffla Alguérande. Laissez-moi dormir, je ne suis vraiment pas bon à grand-chose…

Laissant retomber ses paupières, Alguérande replongea dans le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

- Le Marché de Torguèse, c'est aussi malsain qu'on le raconte ? questionna Norys qui n'en menait pas large, coupé de tous ses repères.

- C'est un refuge de Pirates et de pillards. Disons qu'il y a mieux comme salon de thé pour se détendre paisiblement ! ironisa Alguérande. En revanche, vu les arrivages de nourriture de tous les coins de l'univers, on y s'y régale les papilles !

Le jeune élève-aspirant fit la grimace.

- En vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment aux arrivages d'aliments que je pensais …

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ce cocktail de tranquillisants, mais voilà trois jours qu'Alguérande vomit tout ce qu'on nous sert. Il est dès lors un peu compréhensible qu'il pense « bouffe » ! l'excusa Polyarpe. Mais je partage les angoisses de Norys : que va-t-il nous arriver ?

Alguérande soupira.

- Malheureusement, ce que Jungueld nous a prédit : nous allons être mis aux enchères.

- Et ensuite… ? chuinta Norys avec une mine qui indiquait clairement qu'il avait parfaitement compris, redoutait la confirmation, mais souhaitait aussi de toutes ses forces l'entendre !

- On part avec son acheteur, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il ait délié les cordons de sa bourse, reprit Alguérande. Vu que Jungueld va baser notre « pub » sur nos qualités, il y a une infime chance pour qu'on soit acheté pour ces capacités, et donc, pas trop mal traités, dans un premier temps. Il arrive même que ça se termine très bien… Il y a eu des précédents !

- Lesquels ? grinça Norys. De ceux-là, curieusement, rien ne filtre via les légendes galactopolaines…

- Les deux plus fidèles amis de mon père, tout simplement. Mais, effectivement, cela ne nous aide en rien, ce jour… reconnut Alguérande.

- On va tous être séparés ? ajouta Polyarpe.

- Comme nous l'aurions été à la fin de cet ultime mois à l'Académie Militaire, sauf que là ce n'est nullement pour un bel avenir. Désolé, je ne peux rien vous promettre de meilleur…

- Nous le devinions, mais ça fait quand même mal, admit également Norys. Mais il doit bien y avoir un espoir ? La Flotte va nous rechercher, mobiliser ses alliés, non ?

Alguérande réfléchit à haute voix.

- Le plan est parfaitement huilé. Le _Jarangon_ réapparaîtra, dans pas longtemps même, je dirais. Avec son capitaine, notre Instructeur en chef et une poignée d'élèves-aspirants. Une histoire de fuite désespérée, avec la chance de leur côté. Une grosse pilule, géante même, mais qui pourrait passer… Enfin, c'est ainsi que je vois les choses. Mais j'ai toujours été un tantinet pessimiste !

Malgré lui, Norys esquissa un sourire.

- Une mère Reine des Pirate, un père Militaire et Pirate, rien de surprenant à ce que le mélange soit détonnant… Sans compter que tu nous as tous bien roulés dans la farine !

- C'étaient les ordres, rétorqua un peu sèchement Alguérande.

- Tu es donc bien de la lignée des Waldenheim !

- Tout comme toi de celle des Kholm. Mais je ne te ferai aucune ombre sur cette promo, sourit Alguérande. Il y a un bail que j'ai obtenu mes galons !

- Et je crains de ne jamais recevoir les miens !

* * *

Par le monte-charge, un code d'ouverture actionné à distance, les plateaux-repas avaient été amenés aux trois prisonniers de la cellule.

- Heureusement qu'on a le luxe d'un cabinet d'aisance, je peux directement aller y gerber, marmonna Alguérande révulsé par la vue de la nourriture, bien qu'il meure de faim.

- Non, un temps raisonnable s'est écoulé, je dirais, fit Polyarpe. Allez, Algie, mange !

- Je n'aime pas les haricots blancs tomatés… Cette préparation est grasse à crever !

- Comme si tu pouvais faire la fine bouche. Alguérande, nous ne sommes pas à nos banquets de la Haute Aristocratie, bien que ta lignée dépasse en prestige, et en tout, la mienne ! Crois-moi, ça se laisse avaler ! remarqua Norys.

- Je n'avais pas réellement l'intention de laisser ce plateau vide…

Mais avec un brin d'appréhension, sentant son estomac se nouer à la seule odeur de la nourriture, Alguérande plongea la cuillère dans le repas servi et pour lequel il n'y aurait nul second service !

- Les épaves des satellites Jumeaux d'Orobion. La nouvelle station spatiale mobile qui abrite le Marché de Torguèse erre dans la zone galactique suivante… Nous serons bientôt à destination, informa Alguérande qui avait observé la mer d'étoiles via la minuscule lucarne de la cellule d'isolement.

- Je crois que j'aurais prié pour une navigation sans fin, souffla Norys. Alors cette fois, tout est perdu, et c'est nous qui sommes complètement perdus ! ?

Alguérande posa ses prunelles grises sur les mines abattues et sans plus d'espoir de ses deux compagnons de captivité.

- Si un pan de notre vie est sur le point de s'achever, un autre pourrait s'ouvrir, murmura Alguérande qui n'en menait pas plus large que ses deux récents amis.

- Epargne-nous ta philosophie à deux balles, commandant Waldenheim ! Nos vies ne vont plus durer bien longtemps, tout simplement ! aboya Norys en balançant contre le mur de métal le quart qui était le seul ustensile laissé à leur disposition afin qu'il puisse boire au robinet mural d'eau potable.

- Au moins, nous serons en bonne condition physique pour être exhibés au Marché, remarqua Polyarpe sur un ton lugubre. Encore quelques jours de ce régime hypercalorique et j'aurais pris une taille supérieure de vêtements !

- Et quand je pense que c'est à moi que l'on reproche d'avoir la bouffe en priorité, grommela Alguérande qui ne plaisantait nullement.

* * *

Au soir chronologique du bord, un troisième repas avait été servi et personne n'avait fait la grimace, Alguérande avait même vidé son plateau en un temps record.

- Pourquoi, quelles sont tes intentions ? s'étranglèrent Polyarpe et Norys.

- Mais, celle de tout prisonnier : m'évader !

Au vu de l'éclair passant dans le regard des deux jeunes êtres, Alguérande saisit parfaitement qu'ils le considéraient comme parfaitement réveillé mais aussi complètement délirant !


	3. Chapter 3

_Crédit _: Les _Metal Bloody Saloon _sont une création d'Aerandir Linaewen, ils lui reviennent entièrement de droit, je ne fais que les lui emprunter

**3.**

Le Marché de Torguèse était une véritable fourmilière, grouillante, odorante, vitupérante, marchandante !

Annoncées à grand renfort de clips, les ventes des élèves-aspirants avaient quand même rassemblé un petit public et tout promettait que les enchères allaient être relativement disputées.

* * *

Indifférent, absent, Alguérande s'était laissé faire, montant sur l'estrade face aux acheteurs potentiels, juste vêtu d'un pagne finement tissé.

Les premiers prix s'affichant sur les tableaux, le pagne avait été délacé, le laissant nu comme un ver, les poignets fermement retenus aux anneaux de la barre qui lui avait glissée derrière la nuque. Et les enchères s'étaient envolées, un petit instant durant, jusqu'à ce que la propriétaire du jeune homme l'emporte d'un puissant barrissement.

Toujours nu, Alguérande avait été ramené en coulisses, mis à genoux devant Mok Jungueld.

- Si vous pouviez seulement nous ramener plus souvent des offres de ce genre ! gloussa le commissaire-priseur.

- Ca reviendra, sous peu.

- Je peux prendre possession de mon lot ? rugit une voix puissante.

- A vos ordres, Erkhatellwanshir.

- J'ai aussi acheté tes deux compagnons de cellules. Vous êtes tous saufs ! murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme.

* * *

Alguérande vida d'un trait un énième godet de red bourbon servi.

- Merci, Erk. Je n'en espérais pas tant quand j'ai aperçu du coin de l'œil ta station _MBS 99_ non loin du marché… Et je ne savais si tu avais entendu parler de…

- Je devance ta question à venir, Alguérande : je viens souvent chercher les membres de mon personnel au Marché de Torguèse ! J'y trouve des gens qualifiés, sans avoir à les former, et fidèles.

L'Octodiane passa sa langue reptilienne sur les lèvres de sa gueule.

- Je n'ai pas encore prévenu ton père… Est-ce que… ?

- Non, sauf s'il te contactait, bien que rien ne le conduise à t'envoyer un message… J'ai perdu tous contacts avec les autres élèves-aspirants, je devrai donc fuir avec Polyarpe et Norys ! Il va falloir du temps pour qu'il soit au courant de tout ce qui est arrivé. Et, pour notre sécurité à tous, il vaut mieux que je ne le contacte pas pour le faire accourir - personne ne a oublié ici le petit protégé de Lothar Grudge et l'amant de Léllanya Urghon !

- Et, laisse-moi deviner : tu as déjà un autre plan ! ?

- Oui. Il n'y a pas que ton _Metal Bloody Saloon_ que j'ai aperçu lors de notre arrivée… Il y a un troisième vaisseau, voire même un quatrième !

- D'accord, approuva l'Octodiane.

- Ainsi, je ne te mettrai pas en danger, ou qu'on te soupçonne de nous avoir laissé fuir. Tu as grand besoin de ton immunité pour continuer de commercer sans qu'on ne te fasse d'histoires.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, fit alors Erkhatellwanshir en nettoyant machinalement un zinc déjà blinquant alors qu'Alguérande était son seul client ! Algie, je sais que tu m'as vu dans la salle, mais tes amis, ils doivent encore redouter le pire dans les cales de ma propre station spatiale !

La massive Octodiane posa une patte énorme et amicale sur l'épaule de son jeune ami qui faisant pratiquement un mètre de moins qu'elle.

- Tu sembles avoir l'esprit clair, comme durant toute la durée des enchères. Généralement, les « objets » les plus récalcitrants sont drogués à fond afin de se prémunir de toute rébellion… Pas toi. Comment as-tu été convaincu de te laisser exhiber, livrer, observé sous toutes les coutures – et ce même si tu es un être Humain magnifique et aussi bien pourvu que ton père !

- Ils ont menacé de faire payer le prix de mon éventuelle révolte à mes deux amis, avoua le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai obéi sans réfléchir !

- Tu as bien fait.

- Oui, je le devais, pour mes amis…

Alguérande glissa de son haut tabouret pour vomir.

- Je suis désolé, Erk…

- Une telle exhibition, c'est l'horreur, je le réalise à t'avoir vu sur cette scène… Je ne reviendrai jamais ici ! Ça va, Algie ? Bois ce remède, ça va apaiser tes nausées.

* * *

Voir les portes de la nouvelle cellule s'ouvrir, même sur Alguérande, ne rassura guère Polyarpe et Norys.

- Algie… ?

- Venez, nous avons à préparer notre évasion !

- Comment ?

- J'ai vu un autre ami en approche du Marché.

- Tu vas bien ? insista Norys en venant l'étreindre.

- Oui, bien sûr !

Norys eut un clin d'œil amusé.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je t'aime à poils !

- Et moi donc, ajouta Polyarpe. Tu as un physique affolant, commandant Waldenheim !

- Youpi, commenta l'incriminé, lugubre.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

- Celui-là ! décréta Alguérande.

- Un vaisseau Pirate déserté, facile à s'approprier… Mais la suite est bien plus compliquée !

- Je sais, Norys, mais il le faut, pour nous sauver, et pour ne pas incriminer notre amie ! On y va !

Polyarpe passa une langue mauve sur ses lèvres blanches.

- Je ne connais pas grand-chose à la navigation, mais si j'analyse les infos des scans de ce navire, il est totalement HS !

- J'ai quelqu'un pour m'aider, j'espère…

- J'ai envoyé ce message-là, il est en route, assura Erkhatellwanshir en posant une grosse paluche sur l'épaule de son ami. Tes deux amis sont saufs, je n'ai rien pu pour les autres…

- Je te rembourserai notre rançon.

- Je n'en doutais pas. Tu es le fils de ton père ! Mais maintenant tu as à te reposer, avant même d'aller retourner voir tes deux copains

Alguérande bâilla copieusement.

- Des jours ont eu beau passer, je me sens toujours un peu dans le brouillard, tout ceci ressemble à un mauvais rêve, je n'arrive pas à accepter ce qui s'est passé… Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre…

- Et je sais que vous réussirez, les enfants, promit l'Octodiane.

* * *

Norys écarquilla les yeux à la vue du cuirassé frappé du symbole de la Flotte terrestre qui patrouillait à quelques milliers de galactokilomètres de la zone neutre qu'était le Marché de Torguèse.

- Le _Pharaon_, un des orgueils de notre Flotte, le vaisseau déjà légendaire du commandant Wald… Algie, c'est donc bien ton cuirassé !

- Oui. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune raison d'être là… Comment… ?

- Je suis seul à bord, commandant Waldenheim. Je suis là ! lança Gander. Le général Hurmonde m'a envoyé, bien que, officiellement je supervise un vol de rôdage après les révisions qui ont été opérées. Je n'interviendrai donc pas directement… Quels sont tes ordres ?

- Les pires, je le crains… Gander, tu as fait serment de te sacrifier pour cette institution que je sers, celle qui m'a trahi, mais la seule en quoi je crois… Ouvre tes circuits, s'il te plaît…

- Je devinais, Algie. Je te rejoins sur ce cuirassé Pirate réduit à l'état d'épave par manque d'alimentation en énergie !

Polyarpe, mais surtout Norys jetèrent un regard à Alguérande.

- De quoi parle ton second, ton ami ?

- Je dois sacrifier mon meilleur ami… Je n'ai pas le choix. Nous partons !

- Pourquoi ne prenons-nous pas le _Pharaon _? Parce qu'il sera sous haute surveillance, tout comme nous devons l'être, et il doit être pratiquement mission impossible de le rejoindre ! Il est préférable de choisir pour un cuirassé Pirate à l'agonie qui n'intéresse plus personne !

Erkhatellwanshir posa des vêtements devant Alguérande tout frais sorti de la douche, nu, emperlé d'eau et encore légèrement fumant.

- Je les ai toujours avec moi, pour ton père. Je ne pensais jamais te le remettre. Ce sont tes couleurs, c'est ton symbole depuis toujours ! Habille-toi !

- Je n'ai jamais porté…

- Oui, et ils te reviennent, de plein droit ! Il te faut surtout te vêtir, Alguérande. J'avais quelques habits pour tes amis, une garde-robe pour mes clients fidèles les plus bourrés, mais pas pour toi !

Alguérande s'approcha des vêtements.

- Non, j'ai toujours trouvé cette silhouette étrange, charmante, redoutable aussi, mais ces habits n'étaient pas pour moi… Oh, c'est différent…

-C'est à toi et à toi seul, Algie.

Avec un sourire, finalement, Alguérande saisit les vêtements pour s'en parer.

* * *

A bord du vaisseau Pirate à l'arrêt, Polyarpe et Norys sursautèrent légèrement à la vue de leur ami, tout de noir et rouge vêtu, arborant ledit emblème Pirate sur sa poitrine, resplendissant dans l'envol des pans de son long manteau – magnifique et inquiétant au possible !

- C'est donc toi, ta personnalité, depuis toujours, souffla Norys. Commandant Pirate Waldenheim !

- Je le crains… Je suis le fils de mon père, je l'aime plus que tout dans la mer d'étoiles ! Et aujourd'hui c'est le Pirate qu'il est qui va nous sauver !

- Alguérande, ce cuirassé n'a plus aucune énergie… glissa Polyarpe. Même moi, j'ai compris, je le sais… Alors… ?

- Mon ami est prêt… jeta Alguérande en quittant la passerelle plongée dans l'obscurité et sans aucune lueur sur aucune console !

Devant la colonne de l'ordinateur principal de l'_Atlantis_, le cuirassé promis à la démolition, Gander se tint debout un long moment.

- Fais-le, commandant Waldenheim !

Et devant l'hésitation du jeune homme, le Mécanoïde frappa violemment sa poitrine, révélant les circuits les plus fragiles de son organisme, son cœur !

Alguérande relia les fins câbles de l'ordinateur à son ami, abaissa le levier.

Gander se désactiva, tomba lourdement comme une masse alors que le cuirassé se réactivait !

- Désarrimage, réacteurs à pleine puissance, ordonna Alguérande avant de quitter la salle pour rejoindre la passerelle.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

La patronne du _Metal Bloody Saloon_ jeta un regard préoccupé à son jeune invité à la chevelure fauve.

- Ce cuirassé Pirate est vraiment en très mauvais état ! Il peut te lâcher d'un instant à l'autre ! Il est tout bonnement suicidaire de partir tous les trois à bord !

- C'est notre seul ticket de sortie. Le _Pharaon_ que dirige Ark continuera de donner l'illusion qu'il patrouille normalement. Le synthétiseur vocal reproduira la voix de Gander pour les rapports.

L'Octodiane remplit de limonade le verre d'Alguérande.

- Si le général Hurmonde a envoyé ton cuirassé, c'est qu'il te croit pour ton Instructeur en chef et les fruits pourris ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Aucune idée. Les communications de l'_Ikur_ nécessitent trop d'énergie pour que je puisse les utiliser. Et hors de question que je me serve des tiennes, on pourrait remonter à toi.

- Je pourrais argumenter que vous vous êtes tous les trois joués de moi et vous êtes esquivés d'entre mes griffes ?

- Ils ne goberont pas ça. Nous devons vraiment filer par nos propres moyens ! Mon père ne peut que me chercher, je vais tâcher d'aller à sa rencontre.

- Et ton _Deathbird _? s'enquit encore Erkhatellwanshir.

- Trop repérable. Et, en dépit des habits que je porte, je me considère toujours comme en mission ! Si je dois être sur un cuirassé Pirate, ce sera un que j'aurai volé !

- Ton sens de l'éthique laisse un peu à désirer, s'amusa la patronne des _MBS_.

- Je suis un Waldenheim ! s'amusa Alguérande. J'adapte ma déontologie aux situations auxquelles je suis confronté !

Polyarpe trop peu qualifiée que pour être d'une aide véritable en ces circonstances, elle avait laissé Alguérande et Norys préparer leur départ.

* * *

Norys n'avait pas dissimulé partager les inquiétudes de l'Octodiane.

- Ton Gander a pu réactiver l'_Ikur_, mais il ne nous emmènera pas bien loin… Le cuirassé vit entièrement sur l'énergie de ton ami. Nous ne pourrons utiliser que le peu disponible pour voler, sans systèmes de sécurité quasi, sans communications, sans moyens de nous faire reconnaître – sauf que nous sommes sur un bâtiment battant pavillon Pirate et que le premier cuirassé de défense nous tirera comme des lapins !

- C'est un risque à courir.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autre moyen de rentrer chez nous, c'est ça ? soupira le jeune élève-aspirant.

- Il faut que nous rejoignions le QG de la Flotte afin de mettre notre général en garde contre Schreiber, au minimum, et son ami Uzal Kob !

- Je suis à tes ordres, Alguérande, c'est toi qui mènes la danse !

- Mais, je ne l'entendais pas autrement, gloussa Alguérande. Prépare-toi, nous partons cette nuit !

* * *

Avant de rejoindre la passerelle de l'_Ikur_ qui allait profiter du créneau entre cinq transports commerciaux se croisant au plus près et le dissimulant à de nombreuses caméras des tours de contrôle de la station spatiale, Alguérande était demeuré un long moment dans la chambre où Gander avait été installé.

Son énergie transmise au cuirassé, le Mécanoïde ne disposait plus d'une seule étincelle de vie en lui, lourde et froide carcasse.

- Tu m'as fait confiance, Gander. Tu sais que je vais te ramener et te faire réactiver. J'espère ne pas te décevoir… Le voyage va être court et long à la fois ! A bientôt, mon ami, tu ne me reverras de tes propres yeux que lorsque nous serons en sécurité !

Toujours vêtu de noir et de rouge, l'emblème Pirate sur sa poitrine, Alguérande prit place dans le fauteuil de commandement.

- Norys, on va se relayer à la barre. Polyarpe, tu assureras le troisième tour.

- Oui, là je sais vous aider ! se réjouit la jeune koloïde. Et, pour, le reste ?

- Ce n'est pas brillant : à l'instar de mon pauvre Gander, nous sommes un pauvre ensemble vide, même si de façon paradoxale, cela est notre véritable protection !

- Je ne comprends pas, commandant Waldenheim, tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Quel que soit son modèle, tout bâtiment sillonnant la mer d'étoiles est un condensé de technologies, de puissances, de lumières. Nous, nous ne dégageons aucun signal quasi, nos coques sont sans défense mais verglacées par le vide spatial, et hormis en visuel nous échappons à la majorité des scans ! J'utilise la faible énergie du cœur de ce cuirassé pour nous propulser. Si nécessaire, je prendrai encore de cette énergie pour communiquer avec d'éventuels sauveteurs.

Norys eut une moue dubitative, mais la masqua rapidement derrière sa main pour ne pas inquiéter Polyarpe.

Tenant fermement la vieille barre récalcitrante de l'_Ikur_, Alguérande le dirigea dans la mer d'étoiles qui elle-même semblait totalement ignorer le cuirassé qui n'était parti que pour son agonie finale.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Un matin, ayant fini de piocher dans une des boîtes de conserve fournies par Erkhatellwanshir – étant impossible d'obtenir un plat chaud qui aurait nécessité une trop importante dérive d'énergie – Alguérande avait fixé ses deux amis avec une mimique d'excuse.

- J'ai pris la décision de baisser le chauffage.

- Quel chauffage ? ironisa Norys. On claque des dents jour et nuit !

- Je sais…

- Pourquoi ? préféra questionner Polyarpe.

- Il y a une déperdition d'énergie au niveau des accumulateurs du secteur KG23. On ne peut pas réparer, il faut donc diminuer encore le flux transitant afin de limiter les pertes. En revanche, nous nous sommes éloignés des zones rouges des Pirates et des pillards, ça devrait faciliter notre progression !

- Qui veut encore du thé froid ? proposa Norys.

- Sans façon, déclina Alguérande, je n'ai aucune envie d'accentuer mes aigreurs d'estomac ! Je vais prendre mon tour de garde. On se revoit à midi. Il y autre chose que des boîtes de pêches à se mettre sous la dent ?

- C'est tout ce qui nous reste, renseigna la jeune koloïde.

- Bon, on fera avec, marmonna Alguérande en quittant la kitchenette.

* * *

Venu peu avant de le relayer, Norys jeta un coup d'œil à Alguérande

- Heu, tu as remarqué que depuis deux jours, nous avons une fâcheuse tendance à tourner en rond ?

- Oui.

- En ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le jeune élève-aspirant fronça les sourcils.

- Qui attends-tu ? rectifia-t-il.

- Je te le dirai quand je l'aurai trouvé. Je n'ai aucune envie de vouloir donner de faux espoirs, à commencer par moi-même !

- Et si on lançait un appel de détresse ? hasarda Norys. Et ne me dis pas que ça boufferait toute notre énergie !

- Pour que l'attention soit attirée sur un cuirassé Pirate facile à dégommer ? ! Je préfère la jouer profil bas…

- Je suivrai ton plan de vol. J'espère juste que celui que tu espères sait à quoi nous ressemblons, sinon au final, nous nous ferons bel et bien dégommer !

- Connaissant son sang chaud, cela n'aurait rien de bien surprenant !

- Algie ! ? protesta Norys.

* * *

Tenant délicatement une coupelle entre ses doigts, Clio en but une partie de l'alcool qu'elle contenait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te pousses à croire que les pillards ont emmené le cuirassé-école au Marché de Torguèse ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mok Junguel est une récente connaissance, mais il raisonne comme tous ceux de son espèce : il veut un profit maximal, gronda Albator. Il réagit comme j'avais également été programmé. Et de jeunes recrues parfaitement au courant des dernières nouveautés de la Flotte, elles représentent une conséquente source d'informations – une source guère difficile à convaincre de s'épancher au demeurant ! Crois-moi, Clio, si le jeune Pirate que j'étais avait mis la main sur un tel trésor, j'aurais galopé le monnayer !

- En vain, remarqua la Jurassienne.

- Le Marché n'a plus rien à voir avec celui que j'ai connu, hormis pour les arrivages. Je n'y ai rien vu de familier. Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance que nous ayons raté le _MBS 99_ d'Erk à quelques heures près – je ne comprends pas en revanche qu'elle ne réponde pas à mes appels… !

- Sans doute parce qu'elle n'a aucune nouvelle à te transmettre ? hasarda Toshiro.

- En ce cas, qu'elle me le dise en face ! vitupéra son ami borgne et balafré. Tu as confirmé tes infos, Toshy ?

- Oui : la nouvelle a été rendue officielle début de la semaine, le _Jarangon_ a réussi son évasion et à faire la jonction avec le cuirassé d'une autre Flotte de défense ! Son capitaine, l'Instructeur en chef Schreiber et de nombreux élèves-aspirants étaient à bord ! J'ai pénétré discrètement les communications et je me suis procuré une copie de ce listing…

- Et alors, Toshy ? glapit Albator.

- Alguérande ne figure pas dessus. Les échos des ventes du Marché étaient donc exacts : il a été mis aux enchères, mais comme d'ordinaire l'identité de l'acquéreur est demeurée secrète, je n'ai pas pu pirater leur système !

- Je m'en doutais, avoua le grand Pirate balafré. Tu avais quand même face à toi le concentré de toute la technologie des mondes Pirates réunis ! Et la sécurité de chacune des bandes passe par le secret que même les autres clans ne peuvent percer… Tu n'y es pour rien, Toshy.

La Jurassienne était demeurée un long moment silencieuse.

- Nous étions en approche du Marché de Torguèse quand la rumeur de l'évasion spectaculaire d'un cuirassé promis à la ferraille, la première du genre - avant celle du _Jarangon_ - s'est transmise d'un vaisseau à l'autre. Tu ne t'es pas attardé et nous avons opéré une large boucle pour revenir dans cette zone galactique où nous nous déplaçons sans grand sens. Qu'as-tu donc en tête, Albator ?

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ n'avait d'abord pipé mot, l'œil perdu dans le vide et fixant interminablement la mer d'étoiles qui entourait son cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge.

- Alguérande a tout appris de Khell, dans un premier temps, de Léllanya à son corps défendant alors qu'elle voulait en faire un Roi des Pirates… J'ai pris le relais. Alguérande est plein de ce trio de ressources, il a ses propres initiatives. Je lui fais entière confiance. S'il y avait une opportunité, il l'a saisie. Mais pas avec un moyen de transport traditionnel. Et il doit rôder aux alentours d'une zone à peu sûre en attendant de pouvoir rallier et faire part des conclusions de son enquête.

- Quelles déductions ? s'enquit le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Il ne s'est pas confié à moi… Mais s'il veut rentrer, il lui faudra de l'aide.

Albator tourna la tête vers l'écran géant encastré dans le mur.

- Je n'ai pas le génie de ce gamin, à son âge. Et moi je croiserais dans ces alentours si j'espérais de l'aide.

- Il aurait appelé le _Deathbird _! objecta Clio, un doigt trahissant ses réflexions posé sur son absence de bouche. Cela aurait été d'une imparable logique !

- Signal envoyé s'il en avait eu la possibilité, remarqua le grand Pirate balafré, profondément préoccupé. Et s'il ne s'est rien passé… Je dois continuer à chercher. Jamais je ne cesserai !

- Et je ne te quitte pas, rappela la Jurassienne en lui tendant le verre de vin qu'elle venait de lui remplir.

- Toshiro, où en sommes-nous ? jeta Albator.

- Nous entrons dans un cimetière d'épaves, la navigation va être ardue, nos scans perturbés par toutes les radiations de ces bâtiments morts ou agonisants. Un croiseur pourrait aisément nous surprendre et même nous défaire, nous devons être d'une extrême prudence ! Sois sur le qui-vive.

- Comme toujours !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

- Polyarpe, où en sommes-nous ? jeta Alguérande en venant prendre la relève.

- Nous entrons dans un cimetière d'épaves, la navigation va être ardue.

- Nous sommes une taupe sourde et aveugle, nous pourrons encore moins détecter un ennemi, même en visuel ! maugréa Norys que la situation de vol avait arraché à son repos prolongé. Un croiseur pourrait aisément nous surprendre et nous défaire d'un seul missile quasi, nous devons être d'une extrême prudence bien que nous ne puissions ni nous défendre et encore moins attaquer ! Sois sur le qui-vive, Algie.

- Comme toujours !

Norys se détourna, gêné, redoutant la réaction à la question qu'il allait poser.

- Mais, commandant Waldenheim, même si nous tombons sur un bâtiment allié, comment nous faire reconnaître ? Nous ne pouvons ni émettre ni recevoir. Et je n'ai aucune idée du fichier correspondant aux exactions de cet _Ikur_, mais il ne peut qu'être chargé ! Nous pouvons même encore être répertoriés comme actifs, en dépit de notre impossibilité d'utiliser la moindre arme ! Nous sommes justes une cible à abattre à Alguérande… Nous ne pouvons pas nous en sortir… Nous sommes trois êtres que rien n'aurait dû réunir, sur un cuirassé qui devrait être à la casse depuis belle lurette !

- Où veux-tu en venir ? aboya Alguérande.

- Et si nous mettions un terme à ce vol sans espoir ? Toi et moi sommes de la Flotte, nous acceptons ce sacrifice. Mais Steinchield n'a pas à le faire…

- Elle est flic, elle a prononcé également un serment. Elle est partante, avec nous, jusqu'au bout, siffla Alguérande en traînant l'élève-aspirant dans le hall d'accès entre la tour de commandement et l'ascenseur unique y menant.

Dans le même mouvement presque, il plaqua Norys contre le mur, la joue contre le métal presque réfrigéré.

- Nous n'abandonnons jamais, Norys Kholm ! jeta-t-il durement. Ni les nôtres ni dans l'adversité ! Nous nous battons jusqu'au dernier souffle et nous ne le rendons que face à la mort !

- Là, j'entends le discours mélodramatique qu'aurait pu faire un Instructeur des temps anciens…

- Des vérités toujours d'actualité ! continua d'aboyer Alguérande. Nous avons l'obligation de ne jamais céder à l'adversité. Et toi et moi le devons d'autant plus en ce jour que Polyarpe est une civile, nous avons à la protéger. Et nous devons tout faire pour la ramener. Si tu as encore la moindre mimique défaitiste, je te laisse mourir de froid dans une des cellules de ce cuirassé !

- Je te crois, sauf sur ce dernier point, Alguérande. En dépit tes habits Pirates que tu portes, tu ne me condamneras jamais à mort, volontairement !

Norys esquissa un sourire.

- Ce que tu viens de dire, on me l'a pourri gravé dans la tête, je pense. Comment pourrais-je déroger à cet enseignement ? J'ai juste eu un instant de désespoir, c'est toléré ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Sinon, nous serions des machines, répondit Alguérande sans plus de rage. Et tu es un élève-aspirant, comme je l'étais il y a seulement sept ans ! J'ai ces années d'expérience, mais je ne suis toujours pas infaillible. Mais, pour ce vol, je suis ton ami, ton supérieur, et je ne tolérerai aucune indiscipline sur mon vol !

- A tes ordres, si tu me fais encore confiance… ?

- Je ne te l'ai jamais enlevée. L'antique expression « sur le même bateau » a toujours été plus d'application sur un cuirassé navigant dans la mer d'étoiles ! Nous nous en sortions tous, Norys. Sinon nous y resterons tous. C'est ainsi que ça marche, sur ce coup. Sinon, un commandant de bord se doit de toujours veiller sur son équipage, le protéger jusqu'au bout, et en dernier recours à périr avec son bâtiment – ça, dans son ultime phase c'est la version mélodramatique, quoique.

- J'ai compris le sens de tous tes propos, dans les mots froids et directs, ainsi que dans les formules guimauves en effet. Je n'ai pas droit à craquer, ni aujourd'hui ni dans le futur ?

- Tu es un être qui changera, chaque jour, chaque année. Mais là, j'ai besoin de toi, pour que nous rentrions tous. Alors, Norys, tu vas te reposer avant de venir prendre ma relève sur la passerelle ?

- Alguérande, Norys, Je vois quelque chose dans ce cimetière… Quelque chose qui ressemble à un cuirassé, mais qui se déplace, qui semble actif et terriblement puissant ! Je crois que si nous tombons nez-à-nez avec lui, et que nous ne pouvons nous identifier, il va nous atomiser !

- Polyarpe, nous ne le menaçons pas ! objecta Norys.

- C'est un cuirassé Pirate ! glapit Polyarpe depuis la passerelle. Je ne suis pas experte, mais il semble manœuvrer en nous observant, curieux, mais ses tourelles de canons se déplaçant sous chaque angle pour ne jamais nous perdre hors de sa ligne de tir ! Viens vite, Alguérande !

- Mais, nous sommes sans défense ? se plaignit Norys, sur le simple ton de la constatation.

- Je peux encore armer l'éperon de proue, et lui foncer droit dessus – au jugé puisque les caméras extérieures sont HS et que depuis les impacts des micros astéroïdes on a dû baisser les panneaux des baies vitrées et on n'a plus aucun contact en visuel, il reste juste ce faible écho sur notre unique scan en état de fonctionnement ! gronda Alguérande en retournant vers la passerelle.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Depuis la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, Albator observait le cuirassé adverse qui se déplaçait avec lenteur.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une telle épave soit encore un tant soit peu en état de fonctionner, marmonna-t-il. Il faut vraiment n'avoir aucun bon sens que pour se risquer dessus !

- On dirait une taupe volante, ajouta Clio. Je doute qu'il représente la moindre menace pour nous. Pousse tes réacteurs et occupons-nous plutôt d'Algie !

- Il se revendique Pirate et représente donc une menace pour ses cibles potentielles. Toshiro, que dit ton analyse ?

- Tu vas rire, Albator, mais il y a tant d'épaisseurs de crasse, la coque externe est tellement déformée par les séquelles de combats et autres impacts de corps célestes que les ondes que je projette ricochent de façon complètement désordonnée ! La seule chose que je puisse te dire c'est que même au cas où il en disposerait, cet _Ikur_ n'a pas assez d'énergie que pour tirer un seul missile. D'ailleurs, d'après mes archives, il est déclassé et enregistré comme hors service depuis des mois.

- Dès lors, c'est anormal et inquiétant qu'il se balade là ! gronda le grand Pirate balafré.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en prendre à un bâtiment désarmé ? sursauta la Jurassienne.

- Je ne vais pas non plus le laisser me foncer dessus ! rétorqua sèchement Albator en faisant tourner la barre pour éviter la collision.

* * *

Norys serra les poings.

- Il se déplace bien trop vite. Alguérande, on ne peut ni l'attaquer ni fuir ! Et encore moins esquiver ses tirs au moment où il en aura marre de jouer avec nous ! Quitte à ce que nous y restions, dérive toute l'énergie sur l'unique tourelle de missiles en état de marche, ensuite tous les systèmes se désactiveront et nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de survie avant qu'il ne puisse nous donner le coup de grâce ! Alguérande, tu vas réagir, oui ? !

- Je connais cette façon de manœuvrer… Norys, est-ce que nos projecteurs à signaux lumineux sont en état de marche ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

Sans répondre, Alguérande avait attiré à lui le clavier de contrôle, enfonçant les boutons de la communication codée.

* * *

- Je savais que tu me chercherais ! souffla Alguérande.

- Comme s'il était possible que je ne le fasse pas, fit doucement son père. Même si je ne voyais pas nos retrouvailles ainsi !

- Non, tu n'aurais jamais tiré sur un vaisseau incapable de se protéger.

Clio avait elle aussi étreint le jeune homme, infiniment soulagée.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ se tourna vers Polyarpe Steinchield et Norys Kholm qui se tenaient à quelques pas, semblant ne même pas oser s'approcher, fixant avec des yeux ronds le père et le fils, aux tenues presque identiques.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire passer à la planche ! Le Mécanoïde quartier-maître va vous aider à vous installer à vos logements.

- Merci, capitaine Albator, jetèrent Polyarpe et Norys en poussant presque le Mécanoïde devant eux pour quitter l'appartement du château arrière.

- Je leur fais peur à tes amis, ou quoi ? s'amusa franchement le grand Pirate balafré.

- Comme si tu ignorais que tu fiches les jetons à tout qui ne te connaît pas !

Alguérande replongea le nez dans son thé bien chaud, toujours glacé jusqu'aux os du froid polaire qui avait régné des jours durant à bord du _Ikur_.

Avant de rejoindre son propre appartement, Alguérande était passé par l'Infirmerie de l'_Arcadia_.

- C'est fait, Doc Surlis ? interrogea le jeune homme.

- Oui, sourit le Doc Mécanoïde alors que Gander sortait de son cabinet.

- Je savais que je rouvrirais les yeux à bord de l'_Arcadia_. Soulagé que tout se soit bien terminé pour toi, Algie. Tes deux amis ?

- Nous sommes tous saufs, assura Alguérande. Papa nous a récupérés.

- Et l'_Ikur_.

- On l'a laissé légèrement dérivé puis papa l'a explosé. Ainsi, plus personne ne pourra le réarmer.

Gander inclina positivement la tête.

- Quels sont tes ordres, commandant Waldenheim ?

- Pour l'instant, aucun. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me réchauffer, mais au moins j'ai le ventre plein ! Dormir là-dessus me fera le plus grand bien ! On se reverra plus tard.

- Repose-toi bien, Algie.

Enfin rasséréné, sur presque tous ses sujets de communication, Alguérande alla s'écrouler sur son lit.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ était en plein déjeuner quand son fils à la chevelure fauve était rentré dans l'appartement principal du château arrière.

- Je peux me joindre à toi ?

- Comme si tu avais besoin de ma permission, mon grand ! ? Je pensais que tu dormirais encore longtemps, sinon je t'aurais attendu ! Prends place. Tu as faim ?

- Je dévorerai tout… sauf s'il y a de la pêche au menu !

- De la pêche, non, rétorqua Albator surpris et ne comprenant pas. Consommé, canard aux épices exotiques et île flottante, ça t'ira ?

- J'ai trop faim que pour faire la fine bouche. Ensuite, j'aurai à te demander une faveur pour la navigation…

Alguérande bénit un court instant le fait que le Mécanoïde de service dépose une petite soupière de consommé devant lui et qu'il puisse plonger sa cuillère dans la préparation odorante, légèrement huileuse, et pleine de saveurs dans la bouche.

- Je suppose que par « faveur pour la navigation » tu sous-entends : retour sur Terre ?

- Oui… Je sais que ce n'était nullement ta destination, pas maintenant. Mais il le faut !

Le grand Pirate balafré esquissa un sourire, attendant que son rejeton à la crinière fauve en arrive au dessert pour demander à ce qu'on lui serve en même temps le sien.

- Algie, nous sommes déjà en route vers la Terre. Je savais parfaitement que tu avais à finir de remplir ta mission. J'ai donné ces ordres pendant que tes amis et toi preniez du repos !

- Merci, papa ! Cela bouleverse tes plans, mais…

- Je le fais sans souci pour toi, Algie. Ça ne me pèse nullement ! Ne t'excuse donc pas ! Et, si je peux quelque chose, tout pirate que je sois…

- Qui sait, papa. Possible. Il faudra aviser le moment venu. Mais, nous en parlerons quand cet instant se présentera. J'ai à analyser toutes les infos que j'ai collectées, et celles que tu m'as apprises… C'est le scénario que je redoutais… Et il s'est produit !

Alguérande avala la dernière bouchée de son dessert.

- Plus tu parles, moins je comprends… marmonna son père.

Reposant sa serviette sans attendre un café, Alguérande quitta la salle à manger presque au pas de course !

* * *

D'un rire, Alguérande commenta les résultats de Polyarpe et de Norys qui pressaient la détente au stand de tirs.

- Rassurez-moi : vous n'imaginez pas un Pirate vêtu de noir et de rouge, balafré, pour vous motiver, que ledit Pirate aie la crinière caramel ou fauve ?

- Alguérande ! protestèrent ses deux amis. Jamais ! Nous apprécions ton père, même si sa mise et tout en lui glace le sang de ses ennemis, et il est notre allié et Polyarpe et moi lui avons fait nos excuses pour notre inconduite de son sauvetage. Tu dois être au courant ?

- J'ai beau harceler mon père sur certains sujets, je ne l'ai pas interrogé sur celui-là.

Alguérande sourit.

- Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, mes amis ! Je suis soulagé, et ce bien que mon père ne vous en aurait jamais tenu rigueur ! En revanche, une ultime épreuve m'attend, concernant la mission qui m'a fait nous rencontrer. J'ai à la mener, sans vous. Polyarpe, tu peux reprendre ton poste aux Polices. Norys, reste surtout hors de tout ce qui pourra se passer !

- Que pourrait-il donc arriver ? s'étrangla Norys.

- La réaction viscérale d'animaux pris au piège. Ou plutôt de traîtres mis au pied du mur ! Car jamais aucun de ceux de ma famille n'a jamais pratiqué la chasse, par jeu, par plaisir, pour faire honneur à d'autres Grands Aristocrates et ce pour quoi aucun de ceux de cette lignée n'ont été invités à certaines parties de massacres… Loin de nous mortifier, cela nous a confortés dans nos principes… Et je pense, j'espère, en être un des avant-derniers descendants pour mon amour des animaux qu'ils soient à plumes, poils, écailles, voire sans poil ! Et, passé mes délires mélodramatiques, je veux juste vous demander de ne pas intervenir, le moment venu, je vous en prie.

- Tu ne dois pas aller à ce combat seul, pour démasquer Schreiber et Cie… remarqua Polyarpe.

- Je suis toujours élève-aspirant, mais j'ai ma place dans la Flotte. J'ai à être près de toi, commandant Waldenheim ! ajouta Norys.

- Vous êtes justement trop jeunes, tous les deux ! rétorqua froidement Alguérande. Polyarpe tu as ta carrière d'enquêtrice devant toi, et toi Norys je n'ai pas à te faire de dessin ! Vos jeunes bases de vie sont fragiles, ne les rendez pas plus dangereuses encore… J'ai à remplir cette mission pour votre futur. Et c'est bien mon intention ! Je vous en prie ! ?

- A tes ordres, commandant Waldenheim, firent d'une voix Polyarpe et Norys.

- Et je sais qu'à votre tour, depuis longtemps déjà, vous le pensez sincèrement. Mais c'est bien à moi de partir en première ligne, et ça ne se discute pas !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Non sans une profonde émotion, Clio posa ses prunelles d'or en amande sur le père et le fils, si semblables, et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à leurs tenues identiques si ce n'était que l'un portait une cape et l'autre un long manteau – mais l'accord était moins dans leurs mises que dans celui parfait de leurs âmes !

« Mes seigneurs de la mer d'étoiles », se réjouit-elle.

- Mon spacewolf est prêt, papa ? lança Alguérande qui continuait d'obstinément regarder droit devant lui.

- Comme tu l'as demandé. Mais je persiste à dire que tu files dans la gorge des loups ! En dépit de ce que l'Instructeur Schreiber et son complice Kob t'ont fait, il s'agit toujours de ta parole face à la leurs ! Quant au général Hurmonde…

- Je viens lui faire mon rapport de mission, il sera obligé de m'écouter ! Ensuite j'aurai le bon droit pour moi !

- Algie, ne cède donc pas à un élan de naïveté, cela ne te ressemble pas ! jeta soudain le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avec dureté. Par les dieux, ne me dis pas que de t'avoir offert un peu de douceur, ou que tu as lu trop de tes chers romans de chevalerie, et que ça t'a fait perdre tout bon sens ? ! Le bon droit n'a jamais protégé de menottes ou de tirs ! Schreiber et Kob ne te laisseront pas parler !

- Ils n'auront pas plus le choix que moi, décréta froidement Alguérande, avec une conviction impressionnante et qui n'était nullement de façade. J'ai à y aller, un point, c'est tout, tu le sais, sinon tu aurais tenté de m'en dissuader, voire même de m'arrêter par la force, tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de la négociation, papa ! Je pars, immédiatement.

- Gander a pu te faire parvenir un de tes uniformes ? préféra alors questionner le grand Pirate balafré.

- Vieux brigand, tu n'ignores pas que j'ai toujours un de mes uniformes de rechange à ce bord ! Je pourrai faire ma réapparition au plus mauvais moment, pour ceux qui m'ont trahi ainsi que les autres élèves-aspirants vendus à Torguèse, j'espère que ce sera mélodramatique au possible !

- Ce sera très dangereux, comme le soulignait ton père, intervint Clio en se levant pour venir prendre les mains du jeune homme à la crinière fauve. Aie la prudence des grands fauves, Algie, je n'aime pas l'aura sombre qui se dégage de toi… Une aura aussi noire, mais aussi touchée de sang, que ta mise !

- Mais, de quoi parles-tu, Clio ? sursauta Alguérande.

- Rien de précis. Comme si souvent, je te fais part de mes sensations.

- Je me passerai de tes présages, je finis juste ma mission ! gronda Alguérande en quittant la passerelle.

La Jurassienne, en un réflexe, se saisit du bras de son ami de toujours.

- Il ne pourra jamais s'exprimer, Schreiber et Kob l'assassineront avant ! s'affola-t-elle. Il y avait bien plus d'ombres sanglantes que de suie dans son aura !

- Alguérande est parti en parfaite connaissance de cause, fit très calmement le grand Pirate balafré. Il est grand, il n'a plus rien à apprendre de qui que ce soit. Il doit continuer de faire ses erreurs et ses triomphes. Et, crois-moi, Clio, ce gamin ne part pas sans avoir assuré ses arrières !

- Comment cela ?

Albator se contenta d'un petit rire, tournant les talons pour quitter à son tour la passerelle.

* * *

Polyarpe et Norys avaient également tenté de retenir leur ami, en pure perte.

- Quoi qu'on nous ait fait, cela ne t'oblige pas à ce grand déballage… Et tout commandant Waldenheim que tu sois, cela ne suffira pas face aux traîtrises de Schreiber et de Kob – et ils disposent certainement encore de complices – tu vas te faire tuer !

- J'avais à remplir ma mission, à n'importe quel prix. Je suis toujours prêt à le payer, qu'importent les circonstances ! Tu dois le comprendre mieux que quiconque, Norys ! Et toi aussi, Polyarpe, même s'il ne s'agit pas d'une cause qui t'est familière. Vous êtes saufs, mais trop d'autres élèves-aspirants sont encore portés disparus. C'est en exigeant la vérité que je pourrai peut-être aller à leur secours. Mais avant tout, je dois faire tomber au moins Schreiber et Kob, en espérant que Hurmonde me croie et me suive… A bientôt, surtout toi, Norys, pour le jour, si proche, où tu recevras tes galons !

- Alguérande, tu pars seul ! se récria encore Polyarpe.

- Je ne l'ai jamais été, sourit Alguérande.

- Comment cela ? s'étonnèrent Norys et la jeune koloïde.

Leur ami à la chevelure fauve continua d'arborer un sourire paisible.

- Oh oui, bien qu'ils ne soient guère sollicités depuis quelques temps, j'ai toujours mes amis les plus sincères au plus près de moi, rappela Alguérande en posant la main sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait toujours le tatouage en forme de papillon de Talmaïdès la toute première des Carsinoés. J'ai mes amis, j'ai mes talents particuliers. Mais là je n'agirai qu'en simple officier de la Flotte terrestre.

Devant la normale incompréhension dans les regards de ses amis, Alguérande se contenta d'un gloussement.

- Je verrai bien de quoi mon avenir sera fait, s'il sera long, ou non !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- A bientôt ! lança-t-il avant de quitter l'appartement de ses amis pour se diriger vers le pont d'envol où se trouvait le spacewolf devant le ramener sur la Terre que l'_Arcadia_ avait en visuel depuis le matin.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Accompagné de l'Instructeur en chef des élèves-aspirants, de Shionne Ouleffe qui représentait ses compagnons de péripéties, le capitaine du _Jarangon_ s'était présenté devant le général Joal Hurmonde qui les avait reçus dans sa salle de réunion.

- Je suis soulagé de votre retour, sains et saufs, je ne l'espérais plus.

- Il n'y a nulle raison de se réjouir, général, fit Uzal Kob. Plusieurs des élèves-aspirants ont été mis aux enchères du Marché de Torguèse… Et parmi eux les plus prometteurs de la promo. Ce fut un miracle si les chaînes magnétiques qui nous retenaient sont tombées en panne, le temps que nous puissions nous dégager du filet et fuir à pleine vitesse, les surprenant assez que pour ne pas déclencher une poursuite. Et nous avons foncé droit devant, jusqu'en zone plus sûre.

- C'était une tentative vouée à l'échec, ajouta Bhéron Schreiber. Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne réalise encore que nous sommes bels et bien revenus à Heiligenstadt ! Je tiens à votre disposition mes rapports sur la perte des seize élèves-aspirants.

- Oui, j'ai hâte, malheureusement, d'avoir les détails de vive-voix. Mademoiselle Ouleffe, vous n'avez finalement pas participé au premier exercice du jour tragique, pourquoi ? ajouta le général de la Flotte terrestre.

- Il y avait quelques ultimes tests après le désorbitage. Et ma moyenne a plongé, me privant d'être du groupe mené par Norys Kholm.

- Bénissez ce passage à vide dans vos performances qui vous a évité de partager le sort de votre groupe, remarqua Joal Hurmonde. A présent, croisez vos souvenirs, à vos niveaux respectifs, ainsi j'aurai une vision globale de la vérité qui s'est produite dans l'espace !

Les portes de la salle de réunion se rouvrirent.

- J'avais exigé de ne pas être dérangé ! aboya Joal Hurmonde. Vous… ? ! s'étrangla-t-il ensuite, hésitant un instant sur la formule de salutation à utiliser, bien que l'uniforme de l'importun ne laisse aucun doute quant à sa qualité.

- Alguérande Waldenheim, commandant le _Pharaon_, je viens moi aussi vous faire rapport, général !

* * *

Sous des dehors soulagés, Bhéron Schreiber et Uzal Kob dissimulaient encore soigneusement leur haine de voir leurs plans, établis depuis des années, sur le point de tomber.

Vu la climatisation coupée pour une réparation, vu la chaleur étouffante, Alguérande avait ouvert grand une seule des fenêtres de la salle de réunion.

- Mais, nous avons été contraints de suivre les humiliantes ventes de Torguèse, nous savions donc avec certitude que jamais vous n'échapperiez à votre sort, pas avant très longtemps ! lança l'Instructeur en chef de l'Académie de la Flotte.

- Je suis plein de ressources, cela fait partie des choses qui m'ont été enseignées, par vous ! rétorqua paisiblement Alguérande.

- Algie, c'est toi… ? souffla Shionne. Mais tu ne peux pas porter ces galons, tu n'es encore qu'un élève-aspirant !

- Tu peux me laisser faire, je te prie, j'ai peu de temps et beaucoup de choses à dire ! Puis-je parler, général ?

- Votre attitude enfreint toutes les règles, quel que soit le sujet qu'elles concernent, maugréa Joal Hurmonde. Mais je commence à avoir l'habitude. Aussi loin que remontent les archives, il en a toujours été ainsi venant de votre fichue lignée ! En revanche, vous auriez été mieux inspiré de prendre exemple sur votre parfait grand-père, lui a redoré un temps votre blason de fous furieux congénitaux !

Le visage tourné seulement vers le jeune homme, son expression dissimulée aux trois autres personnes présentes, Joal Hurmonde adressa un clin d'œil à son intervenant non prévu au programme.

- Je vous écoute, déclara le général de la Flotte. Mais faites vite, je hais autant cette atmosphère torride qu'un éventuel courant d'air !

- Je serai bref, mon général.

Alguérande traversa la pièce, pour se placer entre le trio et Joal Hurmonde, face à son Instructeur et au capitaine du _Jarangon_.

- Je vous accuse, tous les deux, de trahison et d'homicides volontaires sur les personnes de très nombreux élèves-aspirants, pas seulement les seize de cette promotion. Je suis de cette Flotte, j'en ai le pouvoir et l'autorité, ainsi que m'en a mandaté notre général ! J'ai enquêté, j'ai tiré mes conclusions… j'ai subi le sort que ces tristes individus me destinaient afin de me faire taire, mais surtout de faire disparaître les élèves-aspirants les meilleurs et les plus dévoués. Mes preuves actuelles sont ma propre vente, celles des élèves-aspirants Kholm et Steinchield – bien que cette dernière soit des Polices et ait elle aussi monté son dossier de son côté, et tous deux se tiennent bien évidemment prêts à témoigner ! Tout a déjà été enregistré, officialisé, donc si vous voulez nous fermer la bouche, libre à vous, mais il est déjà trop tard, comme les enquêtes de plusieurs commissions sur les décès ou disparitions des promotions passées.

Uzal Kob fronça les sourcils, demeuré d'un calme surprenant, ainsi que Bhéron, durant la diatribe du jeune homme à la chevelure fauve, un chat blond et roux le suivant curieusement comme son ombre.

- « officialisé » avez-vous dit, commandant Waldenheim ? Ne vous en déplaise, je n'ai rien vu dans le fil d'actualités de la Flotte. Et pas davantage dans les échanges plus relatifs à cette affaire précise ! ? Je pense que vous bluffez, commandant. Mon instinct me souffle qu'il s'agit de votre première opération en sous-marin, vous n'avez dès lors aucune idée de la façon dont réellement la conclure, même si jusque-là vous aviez plutôt bien mené votre barque ! Vos conclusions sont lourdes d'un prix que vous n'imaginez pas ! Notre général a besoin de plus que de vos délires de gamin au sens aventureux. Commandant Waldenheim, vous nous accusez l'Instructeur Schreiber et moi, nous attendons paisiblement vos preuves !

Shionne Ouleffe tressaillit.

- Mais, et moi… ? ! hoqueta-t-elle.

- Silence, gamine ! gronda Bhéron.

- Quoi, quelque chose à cacher ? glissa Alguérande en s'approchant d'elle.

Sourde, dans un réflexe irraisonné, Shionne avait tiré de son étui son arme de service et en avait placé le canon sous la gorge de son ancien compagnon d'études.

- Si ma carrière doit se finir ici, je ne partirai pas seule ! menaça-t-elle !

- Quelles sont vos exigences ? s'enquit Joal Hurmonde.

- Je veux sortir d'ici en vie et rejoindre le lieu de mon choix en toute sécurité. Ensuite, j'aviserai !

- Comme si tu n'allais pas de toute façon m'exécuter ? remarqua Alguérande.

- Oui, je ne vais pas m'en priver !

- Et dire que je ne t'ai pas soupçonnée un instant… grinça le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve alors que le canon du pistolet était à présent braqué droit sur sa nuque.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

D'une précision impitoyable, passant juste par l'espace ouvert de l'unique fenêtre ouverte de la salle de réunion, le tir avait foudroyé Shionne, lui explosant l'épaule, sans la tuer, mais libérant son otage !

Toujours entre le trio et son général, Alguérande demeura à sa place.

- Je n'ai pas fini mon rapport ! J'ai encore à parler !

- Et votre ange gardien va nous flinguer les uns après les autres ? grinça Bhéron Schreiber, qui est-il ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, siffla Alguérande !

Pour sa part, Joal Hurmonde s'était approché de la fenêtre, qu'un garde avait prestement fermée alors que Shionne était dirigée vers une cellule médicale.

L'œil de lynx du général de la Flotte terrestre s'emplit d'une lumière, alors que ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire, à la vue d'une silhouette noire en haut d'un immeuble face à celui du QG, en cape, gravity saber sorti, et ayant procédé au tir.

« Comme je le disais : des cervelles brûlées… De remarquables combattants, nos meilleurs ! ».

Joal se reprit alors que les gardes s'étaient également assurés en menottes de l'absence de liberté de Bhéron Schreiber et de Uzal Kob.

- Gardes, maîtrisez ces hommes, je les entendrai plus tard. Mettez aux Arrêts cette Shionne Ouleffe. Commandant Waldenheim, asseyez-vous et faites-moi enfin votre rapport !

Du haut de son poste d'où il n'avait pas manqué un geste de ceux dans la salle de réunion du QG de la Flotte, ni un de leurs mots via son oreillette, Albator rengaina son gravity saber.

- Tu as l'instinct des Militaires et des Pirates, mon grand garçon. Oh oui, tu es au complet, au possible ! Et je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'appuyer d'un tir !

* * *

Par prudence, le grand Pirate balafré se retira prestement de sa position, rejoignant le spacewolf invisible sur le toit de l'immeuble pour se retirer en sécurité sur l'_Arcadia_, devant à présent attendre avec patience la fin de la réunion sur son sol natal.

Mais, juste avant de monter dans son spacewolf, il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Je ne pars pas trop tôt ? Est-ce qu'Alguérande est sauf ?

- Alguérande ne t'avait demandé d'être présent que pour ce cas de figure précis, même s'il n'imaginait pas que le sursaut viendrait de sa copine d'études, répondit Clio. Maintenant, romps ta position ! Alguérande se porte garant du reste, ou du moins, il souhaite mener au bout, sa mission, comme il n'a cessé de le répéter !

- Je le lui dois. Je n'aurais même pas dû intervenir. Mais face aux traîtrises en face, je ne pouvais ne pas agir, et Alguérande savait que ces fruits pourris auraient aussi tué le général, car s'il n'est que dureté, il hait par-dessus tout la traîtrise et s'est donné pour mission de rendre son prestige à la Flotte de la Terre ! Rien de neuf, de là-haut ?

- Pour l'instant. Je ne peux que suivre, avec les sursauts de caméras ce qui se passe dans ce QG. Reviens, c'est tout ce que je te prie !

- Tu es bien catégorique, mystérieux… Toshy !

- Mes circuits sont électroniques, mais mon âme est vivante, j'ai aussi mes propres prémonitions. Ce n'est pas fini, Albator ! Mais pour l'instant : retour au bercail, et que ça saute !

- A tes ordres, souffla Albator en se remettant aux commandes, et dirigeant le jet invisible jusqu'à son cuirassé de guerre vert.

Tout en pilotant, Albator ne put s'empêcher d'avoir malgré tout un regard en arrière, vers la Terre, qu'il quittait, pour l'orbite terrestre.

- Clio, tes presciences ? Toshiro, tes scans ? Que me cachez-vous, tous les deux ? Ne me défendez pas contre moi-même, je dois être près de ma famille, toujours !

- Là, le petit va s'en sortir, jetèrent d'une voix ses deux amis.

- Dépêche-toi, Albator. Tu iras retrouver les tiens, plus tard, pria Toshiro.

- Non… Tu es trop calme… Si Algie dégomme administrativement parlant des fous meurtriers… Il sera plus que jamais dans le collimateur de toute la bande dont il n'a décapité que trois têtes ! Je rentre au château, Toshiro !

- En ce cas, je te rejoins, murmura Clio.

* * *

Sur le seuil de la salle de réunion, Bhéron se retourna soudain, échappant aux deux gardes qui l'entouraient, se saisissant de l'arme de celui le plus proche de lui, mettant en joue Alguérande.

- Encore ? C'est lassant ! commenta ce dernier.

L'ancien Instructeur de l'Académie eut un petit rire alors que Truffy avait pris son élan depuis la table où il se promenait.

Mais le gloussement se transforma en cri irréfléchi quand en plein saut le chat devint lion pour le plaquer au sol, lui soufflant rageusement au visage.

- Ne jamais contrarier mon gros chat ! ricana Alguérande en flattant l'échine du grand félin. Avez-vous encore besoin de moi, général ? ajouta-t-il alors que cette fois Bhéron était bel et bien emmené.

- Non, assez d'émotions pour ce jour. Nous poursuivrons plus tard. Rentrez chez vous, je vous y ferai appeler.

- A vos ordres, général !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Après le premier ravissement une fois franchies les majestueuses grilles du domaine, Polyarpe beaucoup plus que Norys s'était émerveillée de la beauté du parc, jusqu'à ce que les bâtiments blancs du château se dévoilent à leur tour.

- Tu ne t'extasies pas, Norys… ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas si surpris que cela ?

- Disons que la propriété familiale dans l'Oberland bernois n'a pas à rougir devant celle des Waldenheim d'Heiligenstadt, sourit paisiblement Norys.

- J'étais au courant, avant toi, de sa véritable identité, mais je ne savais pas qu'une telle splendeur se trouvait derrière notre ami !

- Moi, au contraire, je connaissais leur renommée, le faste retrouvé de leur nom. Mais ce domaine est malgré tout d'une beauté et d'une perfection rarement atteinte !

La limousine s'arrêta dans la cour intérieure, et les deux passagers descendirent par la portière tenue par le chauffeur en livrée.

- Bienvenue au fief des Waldenheim, les accueillit le Majordome. Permettez-moi de vous mener à Monsieur Alguérande.

- Il n'est pas venu au-devant de nous ? tiqua Norys.

- Monsieur Alguérande est avec sa famille.

- Mais, il vient juste de quitter son père ! lâcha involontairement la jeune koloïde.

- Sa famille, répéta le Majordome en les précédant vers les jardins du cœur de la propriété.

* * *

Alveyron et Oralys en congés scolaires, leur mère entre deux concerts, Alguérande avait presque couru derrière Pya pour la rattraper avant la fontaine basse, la saisissant dans ses bras pour la ramener auprès de sa jumelle.

- Si tu crois pouvoir fuguer, ma toute belle ! ?

Le bébé protesta d'un grand cri mais se tint calme contre la poitrine de son père, jouant avec l'un des nœuds à moitié dénoués de sa chemise.

- Madaryne, nos filles tentent déjà de faire le mur ! gloussa-t-il en la plaçant dans le parc enfantin de plusieurs mètres carrés.

- Imagine dès lors ce qu'elles nous réserveront une fois de jeunes filles ! ? s'amusa tout autant Madaryne. Papa poule !

- Depuis toujours, et je ne changerai pas ! C'est héréditaire !

- Albator et Salmanille demeurent dans leur appartement ?

- Oui. Ils me laissent cette journée avec mes amis. Et j'ai hâte que tu fasses leur connaissance. Ensuite, de mes trois semaines de congés, un peu prolongés au vu du procès expéditif qui s'annonce, je profiterai de chaque instant en ta compagnie !

- Je n'attends que cela, Algie ! Je n'avais repris les concerts que par manque de ta présence ! Si seulement toutes les nuits à venir pouvaient être comme celles qui viennent de passer !

- Il y en aura bien d'autres, je peux te l'assurer. Quand je pense que j'ai cru un moment ne jamais vous revoir, tous !

- Et moi donc… gémit Madaryne en l'étreignant à nouveau de toutes ses forces, se réjouissant de sa présence en sentant le corps chéri sous ses doigts.

- Hum, les galipettes attendront, mes amis sont là ! se dégagea doucement Alguérande.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mon grand fauve ! murmura Madaryne en souriant, en accueillant les deux invités, en parfaite maîtresse de maison.

- Alguérande, tu ne nous laisseras jamais à bout de surprises ? glissa Norys.

- Je ne sais pas… Il y a bientôt la remise des galons, puisqu'en dépit du vol avorté du cuirassé-école, les élèves-aspirants seront promis à leur carrière. Mais, aujourd'hui, il y a buffet, vérités après ma mission et mes secrets, et une soirée agréable je l'espère.

- Moi, je suis ravie déclara Polyarpe. Ces enfants, les tiens, Algie ?

- Oui. Madaryne et moi avons, semble-t-il, tenté de faire vite, comme si le temps pouvait un jour nous manquer… Mais pas de sombres pensées aujourd'hui ! Champagne pour la réussite de ma mission, pour la carrière qui s'ouvre à toi Norys, et pour ta poursuite brillante Inspectrice Steinchield.

Tous trinquèrent joyeusement, dépourvus de tous soucis.

* * *

Salmanille posa une main soucieuse sur le bras de son époux borgne et balafré.

- Tu es inquiet…

- Clio et Toshiro ont été si énigmatiques, si impérieux aussi, voulant à tout prix me mettre en sécurité alors que c'était votre protection à tous qui me monopolisait ! Le feu menace toujours notre fils à la crinière fauve…

- A propos de chaleur, une fois ces traîtres emmenés, Toshiro a sitôt réactivé la climatisation du QG de la Flotte qu'il avait coupée pour permettre à Alguérande d'ouvrir cette fenêtre qui t'a permis de tirer ?

- Immédiatement ! Mais ensuite, je n'ai rien compris à son comportement ainsi qu'à celui de Clio, et je m'inquiète à un point… Ce procès, ou parodie vu que tous les autres protagonistes sont inconnus et dans la nature… Alguérande est le témoin-clé… Et sans lui… Et ces adversaires ne reculeront devant aucun crime, comme ils l'ont déjà prouvé…

- Et toi, tu es en danger ? s'inquiéta Salmanille.

- Non, sauf si je défends notre enfant !

- Et c'est bien ce que tu feras, non ?

- Evidemment !

* * *

Bien qu'en cellules, et en dépit des réglementations, et s'il était théoriquement interdit que Bhéron Schreiber et Uzal Kob puissent encore se rencontrer, les deux complices s'étaient retrouvés dans les douches de leur Pénitencier Militaire.

- Et si Waldenheim retrouve les élèves-aspirants vendus, sur notre liste, sur nos ordres ?

- Nos autres contacts vont se mobiliser ! gronda Bhéron.

- Il est reparti, renseigna Uzal Kob. Son _Pharaon_ a pour seuls ordres les récupérations des gosses !

- En ce cas, ils sont perdus, ils ignorent ceux à qui ils s'opposent. Autant ce débile à la chevelure fauve, que son abruti obsolète de père que tout autres membres de cette Flotte qui agonise depuis l'affolante frappe de ces Carsinoés qui nous ont défaits, à jamais…

L'ancien Instructeur serra les poings.

- Cette Flotte de gamins n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même, célébrant les noms illustres du passé, et non ceux neufs puisant leurs lettres de noblesse dans la survie de l'invasion et de l'asservissement, tellement plus méritants que les vieilles gloires : Waldenheim, Kholm, Von Erback même, et tant d'autres ! Toi et moi, Uzal, avons été investis d'une mission, et nous finirons bien par la remplir, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Et l'allié de toujours de notre entreprise, ne nous laissera pas tomber. Il va faire payer à ce godelureau de Waldenheim, son affront – à lui, et à son père s'il se mêle encore de nos affaires !

- Tu sembles bien optimiste… Nous sommes en détention préventive et notre procès sera express, soupira l'ancien capitaine du _Jarangon_. Ce salopard d'agent infiltré va s'en sortir !

- Non, je ne crois pas, sourit Bhéron Schreiber. Tous nos autres amis sont dehors, et ils vont s'occuper de lui et de toute son engeance, passée et future si nécessaire !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Sous les baisers, Madaryne sortit du sommeil, mais sans hâte, appréciant les caresses, les lèvres sur sa peau nue.

- Tu vas feindre de dormir encore longtemps ? gloussa Alguérande.

- Comme si tu ne profitais pas toi aussi de mon corps ! pouffa Madaryne sans cependant ouvrir les yeux. Continue !

- J'allais m'en priver, rit Alguérande en ouvrant les rares boutons de la robe de nuit fine et transparente qui ne couvrait pas grand-chose. Tu es superbe !

- Je t'ai donné quatre terreurs, je ne suis plus la sylphide des premiers jours.

- Tu es plus belle que jamais !

- Mais toi, tu ne changes pas, tu es un dur et magnifique animal.

- Tu m'étonnes ! ?

Kya et Pya gloussèrent lorsque leurs parents les baignèrent, avant de les langer et de les habiller.

- On peut aller s'occuper de vos aînés ?

- NNnnnnnnn !

Alguérande éclata de rire.

- Désolé, princesse, mais mes princes sont tout aussi importants que vous deux. Les nounous vont vous donner à manger, ensuite nous irons jouer. Ensuite…

- Ensuite ? glissa Madaryne, la mine sombre.

- Ensuite je vais au QG de la Flotte. Et ne t'affole pas, les élèves-aspirants reçoivent leurs galons et j'ai été invité à en être. Ensuite seulement, ce sera le procès accéléré de nos fruits pourris !

* * *

Éprouvés par leur enlèvement, les menaces de ventes, presque tous les élèves-aspirants n'en revenaient pas de se retrouver en territoire sécurisé, et à quelques instants de recevoir les galons pour lesquels ils avaient tant travaillé et étudiés.

Shionne bien évidemment absente pour arrestation, Polyarpe pour reprise de sa véritable identité, Norys s'était senti bien seul, presque abandonné.

« Et voilà, j'ai tout donné, j'ai cru en un avenir… Mais Je crains de ne pas être assez bon pour la Flotte ou pour ceux que les miens ont idolâtré alors que je ne savais rien durant toutes mes premières années au monde' ! ».

- Le Collège de vos Instructeurs, annonça un soldat.

Norys se raidit, espérant entendre son avenir.

- J'ai été un sous-marin, je l'ai fait pour l'avenir de cette Flotte que je sers. Je me dévoile, ce jour. Et pour vous, les plus méritants de tous, j'ai reçu l'insigne privilège de vous remettre vos premiers galons ! Je suis là… Et je vous promets le plus grand avenir, celui que vous bâtirez car il est trop tôt que pour que je m'y mêle… En ce jour, en cet instant : mes plus grandes et mes plus sincères félicitations, élèves-aspirants !

- Merci, commandant.

Et autant les élèves-aspirants, ainsi qu'Alguérande se saluèrent, avec un complet et infini respect.

A l'annonce du visiteur qui s'était présenté aux portes du château, Albator s'était dirigé vers la bibliothèque où il avait été prié de l'attendre.

- Général Hurmonde…

- J'aurais préféré me dispenser de ce déplacement, mais les nouvelles dont je suis porteur ne pouvaient pas vraiment se transmettre par téléphone ou autre moyen de communication.

- Vous voulez m'arrêter pour avoir tiré sur cette folle qui menaçait Alguérande ? grinça le grand brun balafré.

- Non. Je me doutais que vous alliez agir en duo sur ce coup. J'ai en eu la confirmation quand votre fils a ouvert la fenêtre de ma salle de réunion. Pour réussir pareil tir, à une telle distance, il fallait être de première force !

- C'est ce que je suis. De quoi souhaitiez-vous m'entretenir ? Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec la Flotte !

- Schreiber et Kob ont été libérés.

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla Albator.

- On les a fait évader, précisa Joal Hurmonde. Le convoi a été attaqué lors de l'un de leur transfert du Pénitencier au bureau du magistrat instruisant l'affaire.

- J'espère que tout est mis en œuvre pour les retrouver et les empêcher de nuire ?

- Le dispositif est en place.

- Bien… Mais, n'est-ce pas à Alguérande que vous devriez apprendre ces informations ? Il avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec vous… Que faites-vous ici ?

- Le commandant Waldenheim devait quitter l'Académie pour cette entrevue… Mais il n'est jamais arrivé.

- Quoi ? ! glapit Albator.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

- Je ne saurais rien te dire de plus que ce qu'il y a sur ces enregistrements des caméras de surveillance des parkings du QG de la Flotte, s'excusa presque Toshiro. Alguérande y est bien rentré, mais ensuite impossible de retrouver sa trace. Son véhicule ne semble pas avoir bougé des emplacements réservés aux visiteurs.

- Algie est donc bien arrivé à destination, sauf qu'il s'est volatilisé entre les sous-sols et le bureau du général Hurmonde.

- Que disent les entrées et sorties de véhicules ? insista Albator qui avait ouvert l'ordinateur devant lui.

- Rien de particulier : membres du personnel, fournisseurs, visiteurs, poursuivit le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Mais je vais analyser chaque passage. Ca me prendra un peu de temps par contre.

- Fais au plus vite ! Nous devons impérativement retrouver Alguérande !

- Tu peux être assuré que je ne perdrai pas un instant !

- Merci, Toshy.

Le grand brun balafré posa son œil sur le général de la Flotte terrestre.

- Je ne puis rien faire de plus.

- Je vous tiens également au courant de nos propres investigations, assura Joal Hurmonde. Si vous voulez vous rendre au QG pour constater par votre propre regard.

- C'est bien mon intention !

Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Je suppose que l'évasion de ces deux traîtres et la disparition de mon fils sont liées ? reprit-il.

- Je doute effectivement qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence. Je vous promets que tout est mis en œuvre pour récupérer le commandant Waldenheim. Quant à votre Toshiro, il a déjà accès à l'intégralité du dossier de Schreiber et Kob.

- Ca pourrait se révéler utile, gronda Albator. Qu'importe de quoi il s'agit, il se repentira de s'en être pris à un de mes enfants !

Et le froid éclat meurtrier dans la prunelle marron d'Albator fit frémir Joal Hurmonde.

* * *

- Comment ces abrutis ont-ils pu croire longtemps qu'ils allaient nous retenir ? gloussa Uzal Kob.

- Nous faire passer en jugement, et puis quoi encore ? Nous ne relevons pas de ces lois !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la créature poulpesque qui flottait dans la pièce.

- Merci du coup de pouce, Umielron.

- Je n'allais pas abandonner deux de mes meilleurs émissaires ! remarqua la créature rose et molle.

- Il est vrai que nous sommes loin d'avoir fini la mission que vous nous avez confiée, reprit Uzal. Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi une entité aussi puissante que vous l'êtes a besoin de nos bras d'Humains ?

- Mon monde est particulier, il ne peut pas se mêler au vôtre, ou si peu ! En revanche, je ne pensais pas faire une récente rencontre… Celui que vous considérez comme votre ennemi peut se révéler très utile pour moi !

- Nous avons à nous venger de ce jeune Waldenheim, siffla Bhéron Schreiber. Mais que faut-il donc faire de cette mauvaise herbe, même le vendre au Marché de Torguèse n'a pas suffi pour qu'on soit débarrassé de lui !

Dans l'immeuble promis à la démolition, Bhéron et Uzal attendaient patiemment la nuit pour se déplacer plus discrètement.

Quoique, au vu de ceux qui les entouraient, il semblait difficile de passer inaperçus : en courte tunique, hautes sandales aux pieds, portant des épaulettes et un baudrier de métal ainsi que de montantes protections aux avant-bras, il y avait jusqu'à leurs lances à double pointes et leurs casques en pointe qui les rendaient anachronique au possible !

- Vous vous plaigniez un peu moins de leur allure quand ils ont éventré ces véhicules pour faire évader, glissa Umielron avec une douceur plus menaçante qu'autre chose !

- Nous n'avions pas l'intention de les critiquer, protesta aussitôt l'ancien capitaine du _Jarangon_. C'est juste qu'ils ne passent guère inaperçus. Et vu que nous avons toutes les forces des Polices à nos trousses…

- Croyez-moi, ils se fondront parfaitement dans le paysage, assura le poulpe. Vous verrez ! Ce sont d'ailleurs eux qui ont mis la main sur votre Waldenheim et la sécurité du QG de votre Flotte n'a rien vu venir, et encore moins les arrêter !

- Je serai curieux d'entendre cette histoire…

- Une chose à la fois, pria Umielron. Vous rejoindrez cette cache dès cette nuit et je vous laisserai libres de vous amuser avec ce jeune Humain. J'exige juste de le récupérer au final afin de l'amener à mon Sanctuaire. J'ai bien l'intention de réussir là où Phernelmonde a échoué trop de fois !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

- Cette fois, il faut que j'y aille, décréta Pouchy.

- Tu es sûr ? insista Terswhine. Tu ne peux pas toujours t'occuper des affaires d'Alguérande…

- C'est mon frère. C'est ma famille ! Leurs épreuves seront toujours les miennes.

- Je n'ignore pas que les tiens passent par de nouveaux soucis, poursuivit plus doucement la blonde Sorcière d'Orishmir. Les inquiétudes de ton père relayées par l'Arbre de Vie nous parviennent distinctement ! Que crois-tu pouvoir faire de plus, une fois que lui et Toshiro sont partis sur le sentier de la guerre ? !

- Il y a quelque chose de plus que Schreiber et Kob derrière la disparition d'Algie. Quelqu'un fait s'agiter notre petit monde particulier… Je dois intervenir tant que je perçois encore, faiblement, l'écho d'Alguérande !

- Je te souhaite de réussir, sourit-elle.

- A bientôt, Terswhine.

* * *

Contrairement aux appréhensions du jeune homme blond, le cocon qui entourait Alguérande ne lui opposa aucune résistance quand il y glissa le bras pour l'atteindre et le secouer.

Alguérande ne réagissant pas, son cadet alla poser sa main sur les entraves d'énergie qui, tout comme ses chevilles, serraient ses poignets.

- Aïe ! hurla-t-il en reculant précipitamment, tombant un peu lourdement sur le postérieur.

Avec une grimace de souffrance, les larmes aux yeux, il considéra un long moment sa paume gravement brûlée.

- En fait, ce cocon n'est pas pour t'empêcher de fuir mais pour ne pas nous permettre de te délivrer ! Ces entraves brident presqu'entièrement tes talents particuliers, déjà que j'ai eu le plus grand mal à remonter ta trace !

Pouchy fronça les sourcils.

- Cet endroit est comme hors du temps, de la réalité. Il pourrait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

- Pouchy, j'hésitais tant à t'appeler, à te déranger… avoua Albator en étreignant le cadet de ses enfants.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Terswhine, vous êtes ma priorité, autant qu'elle. J'avais à prêter mon aide, si nécessaire.

- L'état de ta main !

- Torien ou Terswhine s'en occuperont. Là, le pansement suffit.

- Ta présence ne peut que signifier une intervention surnaturelle dans l'enlèvement d'Alguérande ? Car je refuse d'envisager le pire !

- Il est toujours en vie, même si je n'ai pas réussi à le réveiller et que je ne peux la délivrer des entraves qui l'empêchent d'agir !

- Alors, quelles sont tes intentions ?

Pouchy fit la grimace, prenant le verre de thé glacé de sa main non blessée.

- On dirait que c'est le chromosome doré qui empêche qu'Algie et moi entrions en contact ! Ce lien qui nous a tant de fois servi, nous a sauvés la vie à plus d'une reprise, est aujourd'hui le symbole de notre impuissance !

- Je suis désolé, mon Pouch'.

Pouchy leva soudain les yeux sur son père, de l'espoir dans ses prunelles marron.

- Mais, toi, tu pourrais !

- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla ce dernier. Je n'ai aucun…

- Justement. Il faut peut-être quelqu'un ne disposant pas de pouvoirs particuliers ! De toute façon, nous avons à essayer. Alguérande est en sursis et parce que j'ignore qui et ce qu'on lui veut, il est plus menacé que jamais !

- Tu peux me ramener au lieu où il est détenu ? jeta Albator en se levant. Tu as les coordonnées, pour Hurmonde et Polyarpe qui tient personnellement à retrouver son ami ?

Pouchy secoua négativement la tête.

- Alguérande s'était volatilisé du parking du QG de la Flotte, au propre. Sa cellule est une sorte de bulle, réelle pour ceux de notre monde, mais totalement invisible et indétectable pour vous ! Nous allons devoir nous en sortir seuls, papa.

- Mais, comment est-ce que moi, je pourrai…

- Je suis là, je t'ouvrirai le passage. Et puis, tu as cette sensibilité aux autres mondes, et ce même si ton chromosome doré ne s'est jamais éveillé !

- Allons-y !

- Non ! supplia la projection astrale de Clio. Pourquoi crois-tu donc que Toshy et moi avons voulu tant te ramener à bord, t'emmener loin d'ici ? ! J'ai décrit ma prémonition à Toshiro : Pouchy a raison, les forces en présence sont trop puissantes pour toi, tu vas y laisser la vie !

- Oh, une fois de plus ou de moins…

La silhouette diaphane de la Jurassienne tressaillit.

- Je t'en supplie, Albator, renonce, cette fois. Mes propres pouvoirs seront repoussés par cette entité. Tu seras à son entière merci. Tu n'as pas assez de ressources vitales en toi, pas à ce point !

- Inutile d'argumenter, ça ne m'arrêtera pas. Emmène-moi, Pouchy !

Le père et le fils disparurent.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Carrée, sombre, la salle était telle que Pouchy l'avait trouvée peu avant.

Seul le cocon qui emprisonnait Alguérande émettait une faible lueur.

- C'est comme si nous étions suspendus entre ciel et terre, par une nuit sans lune, grinça Albator. Tout est si noir, si impalpable, ça me donne l'impression de flotter bien que je sois dépourvu d'ailes. Si combat il devait y avoir, je me vois mal ajuster un tir sans le moindre repère…

Quelque chose qui pouvait être pris pour un sol devint plus solide sous les pieds du grand brun balafré qui se précipita vers le cocon où Alguérande était toujours sans connaissance.

- Je doute de pouvoir briser ces entraves d'énergie…

- Je pense que faire disparaître le cocon suffira, murmura Pouchy. Il n'est pas prévu pour le contact avec un être Humain normal ! Il fera plus que te laisser passer, il s'éteindra de lui-même.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Non… Evite de toucher aux entraves, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller !

- Aucune importance, rugit Albator en plongeant sans hésiter les bras dans le cocon pour en sortir son fils à la chevelure fauve.

- Pouchy, pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

- Je ne perçois rien de particulier, aucune bride physique ou psychique qui l'en empêche…

- Sors-nous d'ici, on attendra en lieu sûr qu'il rouvre les yeux. Cet endroit vide et silencieux m'inquiète plus qu'une escadre de cuirassés de guerre face aux tourelles de canons de l'_Arcadia_ !… Pouchy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? aboya son père alors que le jeune homme blond s'était mis à trembler de façon irrépréhensible.

- Il arrive ! Il n'a pas l'intention de nous laisser repartir ! Je peux nous protéger tous les trois, mais on ne peut pas demeurer ici indéfiniment.

- Je suis là, Pouch', je m'en occupe ! siffla Albator en sortant ses armes.

Le grand brun balafré ne put cependant retenir un grognement de stupéfaction à la vue d'Umielron qui avait pris une taille démesurée, d'un petit immeuble.

- Ah ça, cela risque quand même d'être un trop gros morceau pour le cosmogun et le gravity saber !

Une vingtaine de Fantassins armés du poulpe surgissant à leur tour, Albator songea que l'opposition surnaturelle rendait leur situation un tantinet désespérée !

- Foi d'Umielron, tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de mes affaires, Pouchy ! rugit le poulpe en agitant un de ses tentacules.

Et des entraves identiques à celles d'Alguérande immobilisèrent le jeune homme blond, neutralisant ses pouvoirs dans l'enceinte de la prison du poulpe rose.

« Là, on est plus que mal. Je suis encore le seul à pouvoir protéger mes fils ! », conclut le grand brun balafré, ce qui ne l'empêcha nullement d'ouvrir le feu sur le gigantesque céphalopode.

* * *

La sensation était désagréable, humide, fâcheusement coutumière aussi, et l'odeur qui lui emplissait les narines le ramenait à une réalité qu'il n'avait nulle envie de rejoindre.

« Ces soldats anachroniques ne m'ont pourtant pas blessé quand ils m'ont mis le grappin dessus dans le parking du QG… ».

N'ayant guère le choix de résister à l'appel impérieux de ce qui semblait l'avoir détrempé jusqu'aux os, Alguérande parvint enfin à soulever les paupières.

Le sol était étrangement un peu mou sous les paumes, ses vêtements étaient effectivement mouillés, mais chauds aussi, et il avait un peu l'impression d'étouffer sous un poids conséquent.

« Je pourrais un jour être mis au courant du fait que toutes les emmerdes des univers sont pour ma pomme ? ! ».

- Algie, nous sommes perdus ! glapit une voix familière, déformée par la terreur peur.

- Pouchy ? souffla Alguérande en finissant de recouvrer ses esprits, se soulevant sur ses avant-bras entravés, apercevant son cadet blond également garrotté d'énergie pure.

- Nous avons voulu te sauver, Algie, mais nous n'étions absolument pas préparés à cet adversaire…

- Tu veux parler de ce ridicule poulpe rose ?

- Il est tout sauf à sous-estimer ! protesta Pouchy. C'est lui qui tirait toutes les ficelles depuis le début, qui s'est servi de tes traîtres à la Flotte pour saper notre principale institution de défense, ainsi que la confiance des citoyens en elle ! Et s'il ne t'a pas abattu, il a fait tomber son autre pire ennemi…

- Toi, le pacifique ? ironisa Alguérande, le cerveau encore embrumé, et tentant de remuer faiblement pour se libérer du poids qui l'écrasait.

- Non, notre père…

Tressaillant, Alguérande tourna la tête, réalisant alors que c'était le corps de son père qui pesait contre le sien, alors qu'il avait dû s'interposer entre les traits des lances et lui pour le protéger. Et transpercé par de nombreux tirs, c'était donc son sang qui ruisselait sur le corps de son fils à la chevelure fauve.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Les Fantassins du poulpe les remettant en joue, Alguérande jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à son cadet.

- Protège-toi, Pouchy !

- Je n'ai même pas su aider notre père… Tant que toi et moi aurons ces entraves…

Bhéron Schreiber et Uzal Kob rentrèrent à leur tour dans la salle d'isolation.

- Tu avais promis qu'Alguérande serait à nous en premier ! aboya le premier à l'adresse d'Umielron.

- J'ai changé d'avis. J'ai bien mieux sous la main ! J'aurais dû me douter que Pouchy allait venir au secours de son frère !

- Moi ? sursauta Pouchy.

- Ta puissance est sans limite, c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait ! se réjouit le poulpe rose.

Evitant les premiers tirs, Alguérande songeant que sans possibilité de s'abriter, il n'allait pas tarder à partager le sort de son père.

Sur le signal d'un tentacule, les Fantassins reprirent leur lance comme un javelot.

« Et si ça fonctionnait ? Je ne perds vraiment rien à essayer ! » décida Alguérande.

Pouchy écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

- Alguérande, non !

Mais son aîné à la chevelure fauve ne bougea plus, demeurant dans la ligne de tir des Fantassins.

La pointe d'une lance frappant ses entraves, ces dernières volèrent en éclat.

- Et voilà ! siffla Alguérande en serrant les dents pour ignorer la lame effilée de la lance qui avait poursuivi sa trajectoire, s'enfonçant profondément dans son flanc gauche. Tes armes s'annihilent mutuellement, Umielron ! Ta salle continue d'influer un peu sur moi, mais ça ne m'empêche plus de t'attaquer. Et tu vas payer pour le meurtre de mon père !

- Non, Alguérande ! hurla à nouveau Pouchy.

Mais sourd aux prières du jeune homme blond, après avoir fait apparaître ses ailes – à la stupeur des anciens Instructeur et capitaine de sa Flotte – Alguérande se métamorphosa entièrement en dragon, ce qui provoqua un recul instinctif à Umielron.

* * *

- Reculer pour mieux sauter. Je crains qu'il ne repointe très rapidement ses tentacules !

- Umielron est le dernier de mes soucis, Pouch' ! Et je te prie de la mettre en veilleuse si tu ne veux pas que maman te fasse la tête au carré !

- Fermez-la tous les deux ! intervint Alhannis. Vous êtes directement responsables de la mort de notre père. Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais !

- Mais, nous…

- C'était à vous de le protéger, continua de vitupérer l'aîné des frères. Vous vous êtes souciés tant de fois de mondes et d'êtres parfaitement inconnus, mais quand il s'est s'agi de votre propre famille, vous ne vous êtes pas bougé le cul !

- Umielron nous avait réduits à l'impuissance, Algie était grièvement blessé, plaida Pouchy.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais donné pour ça aie été toi dans ce cercueil l'autre jour ! hurla encore Alhannis à l'adresse de son cadet à la chevelure fauve.

- Et moi donc…

- Comme si c'était vrai ? ! Tu n'as jamais vraiment fait partie de cette famille. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde. Personne n'a voulu de toi, pourquoi donc n'es-tu pas mort sous les supplices de ta tarée de mère ? Au lieu de cela, tu as apporté le malheur sur nous !

- Alhie, tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi, murmura Salmanille en tentant de calmer les esprits de ses trois fils.

- Je suis désormais le chef de famille, j'ai tout à dire ! continua de vociférer Alhannis.

Ses prunelles bleu marine foudroyèrent Alguérande qui s'était appuyé au fauteuil le plus proche, d'insoutenables élancements fusant de sa blessure au côté.

- Tu as intérêt à vite dégager ces lieux où ta présence nous rappelle à chaque instant que le pire est arrivé par ton unique faute ! Moi vivant, je refuse que tu remettes jamais les pieds ici, toi et les tiens ! Et c'est une décision qui ne se discute pas, irrévocable !

Atterrés, Pouchy et Salmanille assistaient impuissantes au déferlement de rage d'Alhannis.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? souffla Alguérande. Tu ne trouves pas que la famille est suffisamment déchirée ainsi ?

- Ma famille, rectifia Alhannis. Tu n'as jamais mérité d'en faire partie ! Je te hais, je te vomis, je te hais !


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

- Pouchy, il faut empêcher que cette tragédie ne se réalise !

- Mais, de quoi parles-tu ? souffla le jeune homme blond alors que son aîné venait de revenir à lui.

- Cette vision, d'un futur proche…

Alguérande frémit, saisissant le bras de Pouchy à lui faire mal.

- Umielron et sa clique ? souffla-t-il.

- L'eau a cédé devant le feu. Les Fantassins l'ont suivi.

- Schreiber et Kob ?

- Ils ont été les premiers à s'enfuir ! J'ai brisé la lance enfoncée dans ton flanc, mais je n'ai pas osé la retirer, ça aurait provoqué de trop graves hémorragies ! Mais il va bien falloir te l'enlever ! Maintenant, ne songe plus à tout ce laid monde, je nous ramène tous en sécurité !

Alguérande se raidit entre les bras de son cadet.

- Occupe-toi d'abord de notre père, il est beaucoup plus sérieusement blessé que moi !

- D'accord, tiens bon, je reviens très vite ! pria Pouchy.

* * *

En un réflexe identique, Salmanille et Alhannis saisirent Pouchy par le bras, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

- Par les dieux, que s'est-il donc passé ? ! Aucun des ennemis de ton père n'a jamais pu le mettre dans un tel état ! aboya Salmanille.

- Papa était notre seule défense. Le combat n'était pas égal, mais il n'a pas bougé. Cet Umielron en voulait d'abord à Algie… Les tirs de ces lances l'ont quasiment fusillé alors qu'il se tenait devant Algie que ce poulpe avait mis complètement ko… Et c'est son sang qui a ramené Algie, suffisamment longtemps. Je dois aller récupérer notre frère, Alhannis !

- Nous ne bougeons pas d'ici, assura le jeune homme à la chevelure incandescente.

Et tandis que les Urgentistes avaient pris son père en charge, Pouchy disparut à nouveau.

* * *

- Alveyron !

Agenouillé près de son père, le garçonnet leva les yeux sur son parrain.

- Papa dort, et il a tellement froid. Je n'arrive pas à le réchauffer !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'affola Pouchy en essuyant comme il le pouvait les mains d'Alveyron couvertes du sang de son père.

- Je l'ai entendu m'appeler. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul… Il a mal ?

- Non, plus pour le moment. Je l'emmène se faire soigner. Et toi, je te renvoie auprès de tes cadets…

- Mais…

- Alveyron tu es encore bien trop petit pour ces histoires d'adultes.

- Snif.

- Merci d'avoir veillé sur ton papa, Alveyron ! fit Pouchy, infiniment touché. C'était important. Tu comprendras un jour !

- Mais, je le sais déjà ! assura le garçonnet, souriant, paisible, en irradiant de lumière.

* * *

Sur la terrasse donnant sur les niveaux de la piscine en cascades, Pouchy avait interminablement fait tourner le verre de limonade entre ses mains.

Salmanille étreignit rapidement son épaule avant de s'asseoir.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un seul d'entre nous aurait pu avaler quoi que ce soit au dîner… remarqua-t-elle.

- Alhannis nous avait fait la leçon, tenta de sourire Pouchy. Nous devions manger du bout des dents, pour que toi aussi tu avales quelque chose, maman ! L'attente risque d'être longue avant que papa et Algie ne soient tirés d'affaire…

Salmanille posa des prunelles un peu dures sur ses deux fils.

- Je ne suis pas en porcelaine. Je peux tout entendre. Et j'ai eu les réponses des médecins à mes questions. Je sais qu'il va se passer du temps d'ici à ce que votre père et votre frère ne reprennent conscience – et l'état de votre père est critique au possible, le pire peut arriver à tout instant. Ne me ménagez pas, les enfants, même à la retraite, je demeure Militaire, tout comme lui le fut, et je préfère savoir à me faire bercer d'illusions !

Salmanille trembla néanmoins un instant.

- Pouchy, est-ce que tu pourrais me rassurer un peu, en m'apprenant qu'ils sont tous les deux partis pour un de ces « voyages » particuliers, quelle qu'en soit la raison, pour nous revenir plus forts ? pria-t-elle.

- J'aimerais. Cela a souvent fonctionné ainsi. Mais là je ne perçois absolument rien d'eux, avoua le jeune homme blond, avec de la détresse dans ses prunelles marron, une moue chagrinée au possible, mais sans aucune larme ne perlant à ses cils comme au temps de sa jeunesse hyperémotive. Si tel est le cas, j'en suis exclu !

- Mais, tu es un des êtres les plus puissants qui existe ! protesta Salmanille. Comment ce ferait-il que tu ne puisses…

- Ils ont leur propre chemin de vie. Je ne peux interférer sur certains d'entre eux s'ils refusent que je m'en mêle !

- Pourquoi ? !

- Comme je viens de le dire : parce que c'est un voyage qu'ils doivent faire ensemble !

Salmanille hoqueta, se redressant brusquement et par réflexe souffletant le cadet de ses enfants sur les deux joues !

- C'est une habitude ou quoi ? ! se plaignit machinalement Pouchy.

- Pouchy, je me fous de tous les mondes surnaturels ! siffla-t-elle. Je ne prie que pour la vie de mon mari !

- Je ne puis rien te garantir, je suis aussi perdu que vous tous, reconnut le jeune homme blond. Suis les conseils, maman.

- Lesquels ?

- Prends les médicaments prescrits, détends-toi, repose-toi. Nous ferons le reste !

- A d'autres ! se révolta Salmanille en quittant la terrasse.

Alhannis se tourna vers son cadet.

- Que pouvons-nous faire, mon Pouch' ? s'enquit-il avec un regain d'espoir.

- Etre auprès de notre mère, la soutenir, ne jamais la lâcher !

- Est-ce que tu veux dire que nous devons nous attendre, un jour, une nuit, au pire des appels nous ramenant à l'hôpital ?

- Oui… Papa s'est sacrifié pour Alguérande. Est-ce que ça te rendrait fou furieux ?

- C'est notre papa. J'adore Alguérande. Et je sais surtout que papa ferait exactement la même chose pour chacun d'entre nous ! Comment pourrais-je jamais plus reprocher à Algie d'être simplement venu au monde alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, qu'il fut le fruit des viols qu'à subi notre père ? ! Je les aime, à jamais !

- Merci, Alhie, j'avais besoin d'entendre cela.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Alhannis, sachant par expérience que son cadet blond ne répondrait pas.

* * *

Pouchy étreignit Terswhine venue le retrouver dans sa chambre du château familial.

- Tu ne leur a rien dit ?

- Non. C'est le combat de mon père et de mon frère. Ils ont à affronter Umielron sur son territoire, avec l'appui de Quelgann.

- Le Thanatos ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu auprès des corps inanimés de mon père et de mon frère. Il a donc son rôle à jouer, et pas moi.

- Il faut donc attendre, nous tous ?

- Oui.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

- Je n'aime pas du tout le fait que tu sois là, grinça Albator à l'adresse de Quelgann.

- Je demeure un papillon de mauvais augure, je ne peux le nier, admit le Thanatos. Je suis en effet le seigneur de ces lieux. Je vous signale aussi que c'est vous qui m'avez fait venir !

- Nous en sommes à ce point ? souffla Alguérande. Pouchy n'a pas réussi à nous ramener ?

- Si, il l'a fait. Mais vos blessures sont sérieuses au possible. Comme ils disent dans votre monde : le pronostic vital est engagé. Décidément, avant vous deux, aucun Humain ne m'avait tant sollicité, pour ensuite m'échapper !

- Si tu crois que ça nous amuse d'être trop souvent aux portes de la mort, aboya Alguérande. Umielron est un sacré morceau. Rien à voir avec le poulpe de trente centimètres qui trottinait au sol quand ses Fantassins me sont tombé dessus ! Même le dragon que j'étais n'a pu lui faire grand mal !

- Quel dragon ? s'étrangla Albator.

- Je crains que tu ne le voies, cette fois. Pouchy ne veut pas mais je me vois mal affronter Umielron sans le faire sous la projection de mes pleins pouvoirs… grommela Alguérande.

- Vaut mieux toi que moi, remarqua son père. Je n'ai été bon qu'à me faire fusiller par ces lances ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas. Si cet Umielron voulait en finir avec toi, pourquoi t'avoir gardé en vie plus de vingt-quatre heures ?

- Pouchy a développé ses pouvoirs bien au-delà des miens. Sa force paisible est plus puissante que mon énergie de combat ! A partir du moment où Pouch' est arrivé, je ne présentais plus aucun intérêt pour Umielron. Tu n'avais peut-être aucune chance face à lui, papa, mais sans toi, Quelgann m'aurait déjà emporté !

- Est-ce que je te suis plus utile dans ce monde entre vie et mort ? interrogea Albator.

- Aucune idée. Quelgann.

- Umielron répartit son énergie au travers de ses Fantassins. En les faisant disparaître, son niveau de puissance tombera considérablement, expliqua le Thanatos. Ce sera à toi de le faire, Albator. Tes armes devraient venir à bout de l'obélisque de verre qui donne naissance aux Fantassins.

- Très bien, je m'en charge. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est qu'ensuite Algie et moi retrouvions notre monde !

- Ça, ce n'est pas de mon ressort, avoua Quelgann. Vos vies ne tiennent vraiment plus qu'à un fil !

- Je ne te laisserai pas Alguérande !

- Heu, papa, de nous deux c'est toi qui es le plus amoché, glissa Alguérande.

- Je vous emmène au Sanctuaire sous-marin d'Umielron, conclut le Thanatos.

* * *

Rentrant dans la salle de jeux, Madaryne sourit à Alveyron qui trottinait vers elle.

- Mon grand chéri !

- Je me suis bien occupé d'Oralys et des jumelles ! assura le garçonnet en se faisant câliner.

- Je sais, je te les avais confiés, mon amour. Ils ont tous été sages ?

- Charmants, répondit la nounou.

- Je les ai rassurés, reprit Alveyron en serrant très fort la main de sa mère.

Le garçonnet leva sur elle son regard vert.

- Je n'arrive plus à communiquer avec papa, se lamenta-t-il.

- Tu es si petit, Alfie. Et ton papa va mal.

- Il est inquiet, poursuivit le garçonnet. Il a très peur pour papy ! Je ne peux pas les aider…

- Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, insista Madaryne. Tu veux que je le dise à ton parrain ?

Avec vigueur, Alveyron secoua négativement la tête.

- Oncle Pouchy ne peut rien. Le papillon noir est entre papa et lui.

- Un papillon noir ? tiqua la jeune femme.

- Un Thanatos. Papa et Algie le connaissent très bien, lança Pouchy en rejoignant sa belle-sœur et son filleul. C'est lui qui leur permet de se déplacer entre les mondes qui composent l'Antichambre.

- L'antichambre… de quoi ? souffla Madaryne.

- Je crois que tu le devines parfaitement, lâcha Pouchy, du bout des lèvres. Pour l'instant, le Thanatos les retient de notre côté, mais si l'affrontement contre Umielron tournait à leur désavantage, il devrait les garder avec lui.

- C'est bien ce que je redoutais d'entendre, gémit Madaryne qui avait mis ses mains sur les oreilles d'Alveyron.

Pouchy eut un petit sourire triste.

- C'était inutile, Mady. Alveyron et ses cadets sont comme des éponges, ils perçoivent tout de leur père !

- Tu restes ?

- Terswhine et moi ne bougeront pas tant qu'Algie et papa ne seront pas tirés d'affaire ! Tu me laisses jouer avec les enfants, dégager des ondes apaisantes, ça je peux !

- Merci, sourit Madaryne, soulagée, pour un moment.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Deux visiteurs s'étaient présentés aux grilles du château.

- Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger en ces circonstances, mais nous aurions aimé avoir des nouvelles… s'excusèrent-ils d'entrée.

- Nous venons de l'Hôpital Shinzeker mais ils n'ont bien évidemment rien voulu nous dire.

- Entrez, lieutenant Oxymonth et capitaine Kholm.

- Je ne suis encore capitaine de rien, signala Norys. Je ne dois prendre ma première affectation que dans cinq semaines, le temps de me familiariser avec mon cuirassé et la liste des membres d'équipage.

- Par vos dieux, que s'est-il donc passé pour que mon commandant et son père se retrouvent à l'article de la mort ? se récria le second du _Pharaon_.

- C'est compliqué… répondit prudemment Pouchy qui était venu les accueillir, Alhannis ne quittant guère leur mère complètement effondrée. Disons qu'il y a eu des soucis, dans le petit monde particulier d'Algie.

- Alguérande est commandant de la Flotte, il n'y a là rien de bien spécial, remarqua Norys alors qu'ils prenaient place dans le salon bleu et que des rafraîchissements étaient servis alors que les grandes fenêtres étaient ouvertes sur la magnificence du parc qui contrastait avec la chape de détresse qui pesait sur le château et ses habitants.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas depuis assez longtemps, remarqua doucement Pouchy. C'est une histoire compliquée, et trop longue. Ce qui nous préoccupe c'est…

- Oui, bien sûr, la santé de votre père et de votre frère. Qu'en est-il de la réalité ? s'enquit Gander.

- Elle ne pouvait être pire, je pense, soupira Pouchy. Il n'y a quasiment aucun espoir pour que notre père se remette de ses blessures, de tout le sang perdu, des organes lésés par les tirs. Il en va de même pour Alguérande, à un stade moins critique, mais tout aussi préoccupant et à l'issue incertaine. Ils sont dans des chambres voisines, aux Soins Intensifs, et certains des médecins prédisent qu'ils n'en sortiront pas, leur coma débouchant sur une issue fatale au vu de leurs blessures…

Des larmes perlèrent aux cils de Pouchy, mais sans couler, alors qu'il reniflait le plus discrètement possible, tapotant machinalement les accoudoirs sculptés de sa chaise.

- Mais Algie s'est sorti de situations pires ! protesta le Mécanoïde. Il a accompli tant de prodiges, même si je n'ai rien compris à la plupart ! J'ai vu de loin son fichier médical, je *l'ai enregistré, et bien que je n'y aie rien compris, il était évident que toutes ces constantes vitales dans le rouge n'auguraient rien de bon.

- Ils ont mal retiré la pointe de la lance lors de son admission, ou alors la lame était chargée du pouvoir d'Umielron – ce qui expliquerait qu'il ait battu en retraite devant les projections de flammes de mon dragon de frère – car il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné ! avait repris Pouchy, yeux mi-clos, plongé dans ses récents souvenirs où le rouge sang était la couleur dominante.

- Je ne comprends vraiment rien, murmura Norys. Et si Algie a bien le commandement dans le sang, il n'a absolument rien d'un dragon, harpie, ou autre créature fantasmagoriques ! Bien que je reconnaisse qu'il soit impressionnant dans son domaine, et même dans celui où je ne l'y attendais pas lors de son enquête. Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir été dans son collimateur, et que nous ayons noué la base de liens d'amitié, bien qu'il semble que nous ne les concrétiserons jamais… N'y a-t-il rien à faire pour mon ami et son père ?

- Leur sort est strictement médical. Algie ne peut effectivement rien. Ni lui ni les tous petits qui auraient pu lui apporter leur soutien… Nous allons les perdre, c'est à cela que nous nous préparons, bien que cela nous déchire le cœur.

Pouchy prit une bonne inspiration, ses yeux s'asséchant, se durcissant le cœur alors qu'à son corps défendant il était en réalité devenu le pilier sur lequel se reposait tous les siens.

- Je sais que je vous donne l'impression de vous mettre dehors, ce qui est un peu le cas, mais nous ne sommes vraiment pas en état de remercier des amis de leurs sollicitude et soutien. Mais notre petit clan se referme entièrement sur lui-même. Je vous tiendrai tous les deux au courant, quoi qu'il se passe.

- Merci, firent les deux visiteurs en se levant. Nous ne vous prenons pas plus de votre temps.

Norys tendit la main.

- Soyez assuré de notre soutien dans ces moments pénibles. Et je prierai mon propre dieu de veiller sur Alguérande et votre père.

- Je vous en sais gré, capitaine Kholm. Alguérande vous a remis vos premiers galons, il désirait si fort assister à votre premier envol ! Il s'en réjouissait tant, vous n'imaginez pas ! gémit Pouchy qui sentait la détresse l'envahir et redoutait de craquer devant les visiteurs, et ne voulait surtout pas se donner en spectacle de désolation.

- Nous serons toujours là, assurèrent Gander et Norys. N'hésite jamais à nous appeler !

- Promis, fit le jeune homme blond qui n'en pensait pas un mot, toutes ses pensées à nouveau tournées vers son père et son aîné à la chevelure fauve.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

- Je suis désolé, Madame, mais ce petit est arrivé par ses propres moyens…

- Alveyron ! glapit Madaryne à qui une des infirmières de l'accueil de l'Hôpital Schinzeker venait de lui amener son fils aux boucles couleur de miel. On t'a cherché longtemps partout au château ! Merci de m'avoir appelée !

- A votre service, Madame.

Madaryne s'agenouilla devant Alveyron, le tenant par les épaules.

- Tu ne dois pas nous faire des peurs pareilles ! Comme si on ne s'angoissait déjà pas assez ainsi !

- Je voulais être près de mon papa, gémit le petit.

- Non, il n'est pas question que tu le voies dans cet état !

Le garçonnet tourna les yeux vers la porte de la chambre voisine.

- Papy ne va pas bien du tout !

- Ta grand-mère est auprès de lui. J'ai fait venir une voiture de la maison, elle va t'y ramener.

- Je ne veux pas !

- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas le difficile, Alfie. C'est à nous les grands d'être avec ton papa. Je reviendrai cet après-midi chez nous.

- Dis à grand-père de s'accrocher !

- Bien sûr ! Oh, Alveyron, tu es le plus merveilleux des cadeaux !

- Ah bon ?

Alveyron se saisit des mains de sa mère.

- Reste auprès de papa. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps !

* * *

Albator rengaina ses armes.

- Voilà déjà une bonne chose de faites ! commenta-t-il.

- L'obélisque ayant volé en éclats, cela signe bien l'arrêt de mort des Fantassins ? jeta Alguérande à l'adresse du Thanatos.

- Oui. Les Fantassins étaient « produits » par l'obélisque. Le lien les attachant à Umielron est rompu, ils ont disparu.

- Il ne reste donc plus que cet horrible poulpe rose, gronda Alguérande.

- On va s'occuper de lui. Bien que je vais plutôt te laisser face à lui, Algie. Moi, ça ne m'a trop réussi, la dernière fois !

- Je ne crois pas… intervint Quelgann, faisant sursauter les deux balafrés.

- De quoi ? s'étranglèrent-ils.

- Le temps de ton père est écoulé, Alguérande, fit le Thanatos. Je dois l'emmener.

- C'est hors de question ! aboya le jeune homme. Nous sommes arrivés ensemble, nous repartirons de même !

- Cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi, Alguérande, rétorqua sèchement le papillon noir. Mes tâches ne se marchandent pas. Ton père et moi nous sommes croisés à plus d'une reprise. Je ne peux le laisser s'en aller cette fois-ci.

- J'ai fouillé des mondes pour retrouver ma femme. Où que tu emmènes mon père, j'irai le récupérer ! vitupéra Alguérande.

Le Thanatos secoua négativement la tête.

- Seuls les morts peuvent venir sur mon territoire. Ses portes demeureront donc closes pour toi.

Avec une rage impuissante, Alguérande vit Quelgann entourer son père de ses ailes et disparaître avec lui.

- Papa ! hurla-t-il.

Un long moment, le jeune homme demeura figé sur place, ne parvenant pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais soudain un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Tu m'as donné la marche à suivre, Quelgann. Était-ce involontaire, ou l'as-tu fait en parfaite connaissance de cause ? Qu'importe, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à tenter !

Se baissant, il ramassa un des multiples débris de verre jonchant le sol de l'obélisque.

- Tu m'as jadis arraché aux pires ténèbres, papa, c'est à mon tour de faire de même avec toi !

Et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Alguérande se taillada les veines.

* * *

Priée de quitter la chambre et cantonnée dans le salon d'attente, Madaryne n'avait pu que s'angoisser plus que jamais, priant pour que l'équipe médicale lui conserve son époux.

Les minutes lui avaient parues interminables, jusqu'au moment où la porte s'était rouverte.

Madaryne et Salmanille sortirent ensemble des chambres, tombant nez à nez dans le couloir.

- Ils viennent de prononcer le décès d'Albator.

- Et à l'instant celui d'Alguérande.

FIN


End file.
